The Enigma of Kuoh
by Aburg76
Summary: Kotarō is the wild card in the series who strives to perpetuate endless chaos. Now centuries later in land of false peace he stumbles upon a child whose parents have just been killed. Seizing this chance the demon ninja will sow chaos in this world and reign destruction on it once more. Rated M because I don't want to get caught out. Also the pairings are undecided (if there are
1. Prologue: The seeds have been sown

**Hey guys I was looking over my documents and I found this one that I had wrote back when I was still in school. And I thought 'sure why the hell not' and decided to post any who actually bothers to read this I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also when I wrote it it was during my spare periods in school so I may not have done any grammar checking.**

 **Anyways once again I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _And so the world moves towards order. How I loathe it... An order in which money and power and number rule... But you and I... You, a natural free born spirit, and I, the winds of chaos... How are you and I supposed to live in a world without conflict..._?" Kotaro Fuma Samurai Warriors 2 Empires

* * *

Kotaro Fuma stared down at the child of roughly ten years "why do you cry young one?" the demonic shinobi asked.

"mommy and daddy" the child sniffed "mom and dad are gone" the boy then proceeded to break into tears again.

"tragic is it not" Kotaro answered. Distantly in his usual mannerism. He did admit over the five year period he had know the child he had found out that he had grown fond of his puppy something that hadn't occurred since the sengoku period with the chronicler, Ujiyasu, Lady Hayakawa, Ujimasu, the rest of the Hojo and that tomboy Kai.

Turing to leave Kotaro found Issei latching onto his leg "mr ghost please don't leave me. Take me with you make me like you so I never have to lose anything again" Issei pleaded with tears in his eye.

Kotaro found himself smiling kindly "boy do you truly wish to come with me? To be one such as I?" he asked.

Issei nodded "yes Mr ghost please don't leave me here alone without anyone" he begged.

"you do know that once you set foot down my path there is not turning back?" Kotaro questioned.

"Yes Mr ghost please let me come with you, I need this" Issei answered.

Kotaro could empathise with the look in the eyes he knew that look the look of a person with nothing left to lose, he himself had killed many and also had that same look in his eyes. "okay I guess I can take my little puppy" the demonic shinobi stated.

"thank mr ghost I will do you proud" Issei responded a grim determination that should not be in a ten year olds eyes shone in them.

"once we arrive the velvet glove is off, this means you will constantly be pushed to and beyond your limits" Kotaro said firmly.

"yes mr ghost sensei please teach me I will not fail" Issei asserted.

Kotaro smiled to himself "I know you won't" he said to Issei before the two vanished, reappearing in a place that was of complete and utter blackness.

"where is this place?" Issei asked somewhat confused and frightened.

"this my little puppy" Kotaro stated "this will be our new home for a few years. Here is where you will be thought my art and become like me."

Issei gulped and nodded "do we begin straight away?" he asked.

The innocence that was soon to be lost in his voice made Kotaro somewhat sad "we will begin immediately" he stated.

* * *

 **7 years later**

"Kaichou" Tsubaki the Vice president of the student council called out to her king. "Issei's is beating down on some delinquents again"

Sona Sitri sighed Isssei Fuma the demon of Kuoh as he had been nicknamed had a habit of attracting people that wanted to fight him causing a headache for her. Now Issei was no delinquent he was polite and well mannered but when ever he spoke in his soft yet ominous tone, he gave you the impression that he was looking down on you and found you slightly amusing. "has there been any blood?" she asked.

"no Kaichou, Fuma-san seems very adept at disabling people without causing any cuts the worst are bruises or scrapes" her queen informed her.

"I would say he is more trouble than he is worth however that is not the case if any other devil saw him they would do everything and anything to get him in their peerage" Sona stated which was true both her and Rias were still consulting how they should get him to join either of their peerages.

Sona knew he would be worth more than several pawns and after being able to get Saji who had cost her four of them so now she was stuck having to let Rias be able to take him. "you know Sona I'm glad that we found him he with is skills as a human he would make an invaluable part of a peerage" The crimson haired princess of ruin who happened to be Sona's childhood friend and rival stated as she moved a chess piece across the chessboard.

"I am not so sure Rias" Sona stated evidently she saw something wrong.

"oh why then?" Rias asked curious to hear Sona's answer.

"well while he would be invaluable in a peerage he would fit more than one role or type of piece." Sona stated before sighing "that is considering that anyone would be able to get him into their peerage, while he is polite and well mannered there is a dangerous and uncontrollable feeling around him. whoever is capable of making him into their servant will also have to face the challenge of taming his somewhat bizarre and wild nature."

"I'm quite sure your sister could pull it off" Rias teased.

"those two together" Sona replied with a shudder just the possibilities would be horrifying experience for the whole world. The result would be the two's personalities and mannerisms rubbing off on each other, her sister had enough bizarre habits already and so did Issei "never mention that again"

Rias smiled impishly at her friends response "wouldn't dream of it" she teased.

"Tsubaki please bring Fuma-san here so we can talk to him" the Sitri clan heir ordered.

"yes Kaichou" Tsubaki responded before leaving the room.

"Rias this your chance I believe" Sona stated to her friend.

"I guess it is" Rias admitted "thank you for this set up it will look far less suspicious this way"

"we can't have the whole world knowing about our existence can we" Sona joked. The childhood friends and rivals waited a full five minutes until something happened

"Madam President I believe you desired to speak with me?" a soft yet ominous voice spoke surprising and frightening the two devils.

Regaining her composure Sona spoke first "Issei Fuma you do understand why I had you brought here?" then she noticed something "where is Tsubaki?" Sona asked confused as why her queen would not be here.

"Oh when the Vice president asked me so _politely_ to come her I had to openly refuse" Issei laughed softly "apparently I needed to keep up my image as a delinquent." Now like his voice his soft laugh left them on edge "I believe she is still trying to find me after I 'walked off' on her."

There it was again the way he did things it never made any sense, it was also down right bizarre. Well at least to Sona and Rias it didn't make sense "well you do know why you are here?" Sona asked again.

"I presume this is where you say I crossed the line or that this was the final straw and ask me to leave Kuoh academy to 'maintain the public image' I guess. That was what the other meetings were leading up to if I remember." Issei answered.

"no, not at all I am sorry to give you that impression" Sona replied.

"all right what is it you want really and does it have something to do with Rias-sempai being here?" Issei asked.

"what makes you think that?" Rias challenged playfully with a smile.

Returning the smile with an even more mischievous one "madam president only ever apologises when she is completely in the wrong and knows that acting childish can do nothing about it" Issei responded in his soft voice. "Here she is not in the wrong so it makes one wonder is madam president desiring something of me to apologise when normally she would rarely if never do so." the smile faded and his face returned to the same expressionless state "that she desires something of said person is the only logical answer, since you are intelligent enough I believe I will not have to explain the reasoning to you" Issei answered.

"well I guess you're right I guess we will tell you up front them my real name isn't Shitori Souna, its actually Sona Sitri, me and Rias are devils" Sona said with a defeated sigh this was one of the things about Issei that would be hard to control. Getting him to give you reasoning for his actions instead of leaving you guess at the intent behind them would be difficult even for her older sister Serafall Leviathan.

Issei in response just threw back his head and laughed. "and why is this important?" he asked.

Shocked Sona responded with her own question "did you already know?"

"I guess so because your auras are different to those of regular humans I guess the members of the student council and the Occult Research club are also devils due to their aura's" Issei answered surprising them further.

"well yes" Rias answered getting that same small smile from Issei that made her feel both elated and terrified at the same time.

"I guess I can return the favour" Issei stated "do you want to know what I am?" he asked. Receiving a nod from both girls he continued "I am the end, the destruction of all things would you like me to obliterate you as well?" he asked them raising his hand outwards towards the too in a gesture that asked them to take hold of it

Now while many could take the last part if it had been said by anyone else as a threat. But with Issei the two clan heiresses could tell that he was just asking them a question with no malign intent behind it.

"I'm afraid we will have to decline your offer we both have things we want to do and achieve in life" Sona stated.

To this Issei smiled and shook his head "don't worry I won't destroy you yet. After all while it is unnecessary I do enjoy the little things that your continued existence does for me" he stated before he walked out on the two girls leaving them alone in the room.

"I have a feeling that he was not lying" Rias stated as she looked at Sona.

"I believe that you are correct, the way he said it so casually made it seem as though it was trivial to him" Sona agreed.

"oh no I forgot to ask if he would like to join my peerage and we forgot to explain how devil society worked to him" Rias moaned.

"don't worry there is always tomorrow or you can just go meet him in the lunch breaks" Sona stated a bit cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for Rias's liking "by the way Rias" she said in an unusual sweet voice "check mate."

* * *

Late that afternoon Issei was walking home, he knew he was being followed. His pursuer was Koneko Toujou the school mascot also she was a part of the Occult Research club making her a devil. " _perhaps I should have some fun_ " Issei thought before vanishing.

Koneko had been following the target her master had assigned to her when he suddenly disappeared. Now Issei Fuma was renown for disappearing on people but he only did that when he knew that they wanted something of him, he also did what they wanted without them realising it as well. "are you looking for someone?" a soft ominous voice called out to her.

Spinning around in a defensive position because she had been caught off guard Koneko found herself face to face with Issei. "how?" she began in her monotonous voice before Issei cut her off.

"Now don't be like that such a stern expression ruins such an innocent and young face, here have a gum ball" he said dropping one to the ground.

As it rolled over Koneko picked it up and looked at it before brushing some of the dirt off it. "thanks" the Nekomata mumbled not knowing hat to say.

"Its better that you didn't eat it, that thing is dirty and you do't like rocks do you?" Issei said. "I have been mistaken before" he admitted.

Koneko now looked at the gum ball in her hand it had been transformed into a stone.

"Oh please forgive me. I wanted to see my little kitten look confused" Issei stated before waking up to her "here have this one" he said giving her another gum ball "this one is real" he said. "that is if I am telling the truth" Issei then proceeded to laugh softly and pat Koneko on the head before he vanished.

Koneko looked at the gum ball as if it was the most important thing in the world before finally deciding to chew on it. To her surprise it was a the real thing. "strange" she muttered a small amount of surprise and interest making its way into her mostly monotonous voice. Koneko then departed to report back to her 'king' about her findings.

* * *

"So are you saying he knew that you where tailing him the entire time?" Rias asked her rook.

"yes Buchou" Koneko responded also nodding her head.

"you say he gave you two gum balls but one of them turned out to be a rock?" Rias continued.

"It is as I reported, Issei Fuma seems to be more than human yet I can't detect anything other than a human presence from him though his aura is a dark red and is slightly chaotic" Koneko stated.

"chaotic huh? That might explain some of his actions" Kiba Yuuto Rias's knight commented.

"ara ara it seems that Issei-kun gets more and more interesting the more we look at him" Akeno Himejima Rias's Queen and vice president of the Occult Research club stated a playful tone in he words.

"Akeno now is not the time nor place for your fantasies" Rias chided.

"ara ara sorry buchou I just couldn't help but wonder" Akeno apologised.

"Couldn't help but wonder?" Yuuto Kiba asked as he walked into Occult Research club.

"Ah Yuuto, you weren't able to get Fuma to come with you? Why did you take so long" Rias asked since her knight was not accompanied by Issei.

Yuuto shook his head "when I asked him he said that he would think about it"

"I think that is not everything that happened" Akeno stated knowing that Yuuto was not telling everything though it was for a good reason.

Yuuto sighed "fine" he answered. "when I was coming back to report to you I got chased by a mob of girls apparently they were shouting that I shouldn't be 'paired' with Issei lest I too become a delinquent" Yuuto explained.

"Ara Ara, I believe they thought that Yuuto and Issei were going to be a Yaoi couple" Akeno teased.

"Akeno, it is not a joke that is what they literally were saying also that they were available for some reason." Yuuto complained.

The gears that turned in Rias's head came to a conclusion "I believe that Fuma is up to some mischief" she declared. Before her servants could respond she explained "I believe that when Issei was asked by the girls in his homeroom what Yuuto had asked him, I believe that he said something misleading that led them to believe that you had asked him out" Rias then stopped speaking and let that sink in.

"He caused it" Yuuto shouted uncharacteristically. It was understandable as to why he was unhappy with this certain revelation.

"Ara Ara, It seems that Issei-kun is more playful than I first thought" Akeno stated. Rias's queen was intrigued by Issei's mysterious nature as well as his playfulness, whether this was a good or bad thing for either of them had yet to be seen.

Rias sighed "I guess he will come to us at the time of his choosing it seems after all that seems to be his way" she admitted. "until then we will just have to wait."

"Buchou are you worried about that?" Akeno asked her friend.

Rias nodded "Riser has demanded that the wedding be earlier than it should have, it will be sooner than I would like."

"Buchou do you really plan on opposing him and facing him in a rating game?"Yuuto asked. He had heard of Riser peerage and had noted that all of them were strong.

"It seems that it is the only way that I can get out of this?" Rias answered.

"Did you ask madam president for help?" someone asked.

Rias shook her head "sadly even if I wanted too I couldn't ask Sona and get her involved it might be seen as some scandal or worse, even though she does want to help."

"Maybe she could help you in another way, say information and strategy wise after all she has constantly beaten you at real chess. So perhaps she can help you with the rating game" the voice suggested.

"No I can't involve Sona not even if the underworld itself was threatened as a result of my actions" Rias answered.

"Uh Buchou you are you talking to?" Yuuto asked confused. "Is there someone else here?"

"I was wondering that too I fist just thought you were talking to yourself but then when you continued as though you were having a conversation with someone I began to wonder" Koneko added.

"My, my it seems as though Buchou has made herself an imaginary friend. Are you that desperate to get away from Phenex that you create yourself an imaginary boyfriend?" Akeno teased.

"what none of you said it?" Rias asked. "then who did?"

There was a soft ominous laughter, as Issei materialised in front of them. "It was I" he answered in his soft but unnerving voice.

"what how long have you been here?" Rias asked astonished that none of the wards detected his presence.

"since you got out of the shower" Issei answered. "by the way next time I suggest wearing some clothes putting on some clothes before you exit it to be somewhat halfway decent."

"Pervert" Koneko said her monotonous voice taking an accusatory edge.

Issei laughed and responded "It would do you well to know I have no interest in the opposite gender" he stated "or the same one either" he added so they didn't jump to wrong conclusions.

"How did you get in here?" Rias asked.

"I walked" Issei replied playfully not offering any real information.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuuto asked. "Why did you tell those girls that I was asking you out?"

"Now I should take offence to that" Issei stated never once losing his playful smile. "I merely said that 'I wasted really interested in your proposition' and nothing more" he explained.

"Why you" Yuuto stated before activating his sacred Sword Birth and pointing one of his swords at Issei only to find that Issei was holding the arm in which he wielded the sword. Yuuto hissed in pain as he felt Issei's cold hand on his arm. It was so cold he could feel it burning. That he dropped the sword.

Issei for his part still wore his amused smile. "Now Children should not have such dangerous things" he stated though his voice held amusement Rias was only barely able to notice that the smile did not reach his eyes. "What a poor example you set for your fellows Yuuto-sempai" Issei taunted, "That sort of behaviour is very unfitting for the prince of Kuoh." he added shaking his head in disapproval.

"Where do you get off saying that" Yuuto demanded.

Issei's small smile widened a fraction "It seems that the prince of Kuoh is no more than a spoiled brat" he commented. "And here I thought the tragedy I saw in your eyes may have made you into a better person oh well sometimes they make you sometimes they break you" Issei stated his voice took on a mockingly sorrowful tone.

Yuuto gritted his teeth as another sword materialised in his hand. "Don't you ever speak of that" he shouted.

In less than the blink of an eye Issei had gotten behind Yuuto and grabbed the carotid artery "Did you attack me because of your anger or your fear?" Issei asked genuinely amused as his fingers ran down Yuuto's neck. "Sometimes even those with sense lose it" Issei said his playful tone taking on a slightly dangerous edge. "I'll forgive you this time" Issei stated as he let go of Yuuto the latter who fell to the ground his legs unable to support his weight.

Rias and the rest of her peerage just stared at Issei. Just moment ago he had held her knight in a position where Yuuto would have been easily killed if one misstep was even thought of being taken. Also he had been able to do it without so much as breaking a sweat more importantly was that he had done it so quickly and skilfully that if Rias or any of her peerage members had tried to intervene they might have caused Yuuto's death. "Issei Fuma may you please refrain from threatening my peerage members" Rias asked in the most authoritative voice she could muster.

"No need to fear Sempai" Issei replied. "If I had really intended to kill Yuuto-Sempai I would have done it elswhere" he stated though for Rias it failed to give her any form of comfort.

"Uh thanks" Rias responded. She noticed that her rook Koneko was looking very intently at Issei as if she was trying to figure something out. Issei had noticed this too it seemed.

"Now don't be like that kitten" he stated. "Remember what I told you before about how such a stern expression ruins your face." Reaching into his pocket Issei pulled out a mars bar and threw it to her "Her have this Chocolate is supposed to make people feel better" Issei informed her.

"That is if your telling the truth" Koneko stated remembering Issei from her previous interaction with the strange boy.

"Ah yes" Issei replied. "You catch on well congratulations" he stated.

Koneko for her part unwrapped the mars bar and began eating it. Seeing this bizarre interaction was over Rias turned to look at Issei only to find that he had disappeared. "What when did he go?" she asked.

"Ara Ara Buchou I think Fuma-Kun left while all our eyes were on our adorable little Koneko" Akeno stated. She was now very interested in Issei after she had seen his behaviour.

"Akeno please don' tell me that you're interested in him like that?" Rias asked.

"What's wrong with it if I am?" Akeno teased.

"Never mind" Rias sighed she really didn't want to deal with Akeno's teasing at the moment.

"Is it me or did anyone else think he seemed like a seasoned assassin?" Yuuto asked rubbing the arm the had been grabbed by Issei.

"Come to think of it when he did counter Yuuto Fuma-kun did do it flawlessly and he went for an artery" Akeno noted.

"That is disturbing" Rias agreed "Issei-Fuma as with many things about him he still was a mystery to her, and Sona. Now while Rias didn't mind a good mystery and viewed it as a challenge Sona found mysteries like the contradicting Issei Fuma to be very irritating for her. Though it was a race for the two of them to see which one could unravel the question that was Issei Fuma. It also seemed to Rias that Issei himself was the greatest part of the puzzle but also that someone else was also there, someone who she needed to find. "Koneko what do you think?" She asked her rook.

Koneko for her part seemed as if she had died and gone to heaven from her expression though being a devil that was impossible for her. "Delicious" was the only word she said as she stared hungrily at the wrapper of the mars bar brefore she added three more words all together three syllables in total including the first word she spoke. "I need more" Koneko stated he words were heavy filled with regret and longing.

" _What on earth or the underworld did he feed her?_ " Rias thought worriedly as she saw the sorrowful expression that was on Konko's face.

"arara" Akeno stated. "Someone here likes Fuma-kuns treats it seems."

* * *

Issei wore his usual mischevious smile as he walked outside the school however for the first time someone was there to meet him. She was just a tiny bit shorter than him, had very dark purple hair and wore a uniform that didn't belong to any school that he knew of. She also was hiding her true form. Issei for his part began to walk passed her when she called out to him.

"Wait Issei?" she stated innocently and pleadingly.

" _I commend your acting abilities_ " Issei thought. As he turned to her. "my apologies but I don't remember your name" he stated playfully.

The girl herself brightened though he knew it was just and act. "My name is Yuma Amano" she introduced herself.

" _Now I know she is lying though it seems as if she is good at it_ " Issei mentally noted.

"Well I've seen you around and I thought that I should get to know you better" Yuma said shyly. "Could you" She began "Could you please go out with me?" she asked.

"Is that so?" Issei asked a kind smile on his lips, though no one could see that the feeling did not reach his eyes.

* * *

 **So I never did write anymore from there bear in mind I did write this almost two years ago now so it may seem stange Also how do you like this Issei?**

 **I thought he was different to The Angel with a Single Wing. So anyway if you have any feedback don't hesitate to P me or leave a review.**

 **Also this Kotaro is based of the one in Samurai Warriors 3 Extreme legends so he is not completely a massive asshole but anyway I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 01: Nothing is impossible

**So I saw that it got a few favourites and follows so I was like why the hell not write a second chapter. SO here it is I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

" _All men fear the darkness, save those who embrace it._ " -Kayvaan Shrike Raven Gaurd 3rd Company Captain

* * *

Issei Fuma was many things among them at this moment was amused. A creature that masqueraded as a girl his age had confessed to him. While Issei was not by nature the type of person to say yes he decided to do so on a whim. But as soon as he came home to the dojo that he was a resident in he reported it immediately. Kneeling on on knee his right fist clenched an against the floor he bowed in submission and respect to his mentor as he reported the events of the day his head to the floor exposing the back of his neck. The act was meant to give his mentor the opportunity to strike him down if he had displeased him. As always Issei was respectful to his Sensei the one who had taken him in after his parents had been killed and the one who had taught him everything he knew deserved no less. As well Kotaro was the only being in the universe that Issei currently held any form of respect or admiration for.

"So" Kotaro began after being relayed the information by Issei. You say a being that disguised itself as a girl of your age or younger approached you and asked you out?" he said in his usual tone. Issei nodded in confirmation. "You usually don't report anything to me, yet you have decided to do this why?" he asked his white face remaining impassive.

"While you are not averse to killing sensei you did teach me that on occasions like this to inform you if it was a possibility in the near future." Issei explained his head still lowered.

"I did didn't I" Kotaro replied. "Though are you asking my permission or just informing me?" he asked. Kotaro was always interested in the boy he raised though in the recent years he had taken to letting Issei choose what he did himself.

Issei couldn't resist the smile that played onto his lips. "You have always taught me that we must always balance the world by plunging it into chaos only then will it be able to move forward."

"And?" Kotaro asked him meaning for Issei to continue. He was interested to here his pupils reasoning though he already knew what was going to be said.

"As you know recently I have been approached by those of inhumanity." Issei continued. "They have been trying to observe me for potential recruitment." He explained sensing the amusement that bled from Kotaro.

Kotaro chuckled "Fool's even humans knew that chaos could not be tamed It can never be tamed it can never be controlled it simply is. The black wind only grows stronger" he stated. "What makes them think they can achieve such a feat?"

"They are arrogant all of them" Issei answered though he knew that his sensei's question was more rhetorical. "Even those who are cautious are still able to somehow place themselves above all others. Looking down on all others."

"Never make to many presumptions" Kotaro said, thought whether it was a word of advice or censure Issei could not tell, though he did know that Kotaro was not one who ever truly felt angry or displeased. "You have only interacted with a handful of them so don't make too many presumptions about that group. Keep an open mind but be wary for you could find out that the others of their kind might be worse."

"Yes Sensei" Issei replied with respect. He had yet to raise his head and meet Kotaro's eyes.

"You may do as you see fit for this" Kotaro stated giving Issei his approval. "Be aware that the world's true nature is chaotic and that anything can change. That is all." Kotaro said. "You may rise."

Issei nodded and rose from his kneeling position. "I will not bring you or your name shame" he stated with surety in his voice.

"It is impossible to bring shame to beings such as we have become." Kotaro replied. "We are past such sentiments and holdings." Kotaro nodded and with his head gestured to the door. Issei understood and took his leave. Kotaro waited for the." the child he had raised to exit before he allowed himself a smile. "I believe that he is going to go far and sow much chaos" he said to himself. "Things will be getting interesting it seems."

* * *

The next day after school had finished Issei had met the being that called itself Yuuma Amano outside the shopping district. They had gone into it after they had met up and spent several hours there loafing around the stores and playing in the arcade. Issei had even bought her a bracelet which he noted seemed to be happy to wear or at least pretended to. In truth he knew she was acting and was he himself was bored of it. Issei himself was his usual self so nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary to any bystanders. It was later in the evening when 'Yuuma' asked for them to finish off their date in the park that Issei knew that she was trying to wrap things up. At this hour in the place that she had chosen was perfect, he had to admit, no bystanders to see anything and if her target was helpless she could have her way.

"I had a great time" Yuuma said to him with a sweet smile. Issei already knew everything about her was false also he was able to tell the indications that were subconsciously given even by the best of actors that she was deceiving him. "Though before we finish it there is something I would like to ask you." she said in an innocent and sweet way.

"Is that so?" isssei asked in his usual mannerism. It was enough she believed that he was not suspicious of her because the being that called itself Yuuma Amano bled arrogance like a sick aura. It was always easier to deceive someone who looks down on you and that was the truth of it. Unlike Issei a being like Yuuma could not conceive of a tragedy or a betrayal that she had not been the author of. So in short he was pretty sure he could see what was coming.

"Yes" Yuma began "I was wondering" she asked. "I was wondering if you could die for me?" At this Yuuma's clothes disintegrated and she seemed to rapidly age to that of a more mature version of what she had looked like before she now also sported two black wings that had sprouted from her back. She also took on a very vulgar form of attire in Issei's mind that showed off plenty of skin and left nothing to the imagination not that he particularly cared anyway. Then in one hand she created a spear of light and threw it into his stomach. Issei collapsed. "I'm sorry but you might become a threat to us in the future." 'Yuuma' explained in a seductive and sadistic voice that was laced with an underlying cruelty as well as arrogance. "If you want to blame someone blame God for placing a Sacred Gear inside of you" She stated. "You humans are so easy to deceive" she teased. "Don't worry I will keep this bracelet you got for me to remember my time with you" she said but stopped. As she began to hear the noise of hands clapping together as if in applause of what she had done. The sound of her audience and the applause was coming from behind her.

Turning around 'Yuuma' came face to face with Issei who looked rather healthy for a teenager who had just been stabbed through the stomach. "I must say that you were fantastic in your acting very well done" he complemented her in his usual mischievous voice. "But there is room for improvement" he added. "For instance I still stand before you large as life and twice as handsome" Issei taunted her causing 'Yuuma's ' face to take on a very angry and hateful expression. "Not to mention the transition when your wings appeared seemed to be somewhat half hearted if you ask me" Issei knew what she was now, a fallen Angel, while he was not big on the whole religion thing he did know about Christianity and Judaism So he had a very good on how to push something like Yuuma's buttons though he doubted that that was her real name.

Yuuma looked to what was behind her and saw Issei corpse and then looked to Issei "What how are you, how are you still alive human?"

"Why do you even bother asking" Issei taunted "After all I was made in _his_ image So nothing should be impossible."

That statement clearly infuriated the fallen Angel rather well. As she snapped at him "Tell me before I kill you again how are you alive and in another body?" she demanded.

"You can kill me but I will never die, scary isn't it" Issei answered with a killer's smile. At how his answered had visibly unnerved the Fallen Angel more so than before. "Yes while inhumanity contains such as yourself, Humanity does contain ones like myself." He explained advancing on her his smile while still mischievous holding murderous intent.

Yuuma found herself transfixed by that smile and the look in Issie's eyes as he walked up to her. She unconsciously took a step back and fell over fear written all over her features. "You wouldn't kill me would you?" she asked in her Yuuma voice.

"Perhaps" Issei answered. "After all it sounds reasonable even though you did try to kill me and lied to me I even don't know your name." he stated and paused as if to ponder this. The next moment he had his hand through Yuuma's chest. "Unfortunately for you it just so happens he whispered into her ear as he held her heart and wrenched it out. "That I am an unreasonable man."

Issei stared into the eyes of Yuuma she died an unreadable expression on his face. Once a significant amount of blood had spilled out and made a decent puddle at his feet Issei looked up to where is 'corpse' was. The body that had been his dispersed as if it had never existed. Issei found this ability of his to be useful. It was not as if he had substituted himself it was more like since he hadn't any real physical form he could be anything he desired and that extended to he could be more than one person and be in more places than one place at any given time. Not even bothering to give Yuuma's corpse a second glance nothing could be traced to him after all he didn't even have a scent let alone fingerprints. Not any more that is.

* * *

Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were in quite the dilemma. A dead member of the Fallen Angel's faction had been discovered by them in the early hours of the morning. They did notice that it was the one who had been sighted waiting outside of the academy and the one who had asked Issei out. But unfortunately that was the problem ever the day that he had shown Koneko that he knew she was following him, mysterious misfortunes befell any of the two's peerages who attempted to do so. Except Koneko she usually ran into a pile of sweets that she tucked into with great gusto and forgot about everything else The sweets had been strategically put so that she would get distracted a fair way away from the school and the two of them noticed that Issei had never taken the same route home. Now the two clan heiresses were waiting for Issei to come and meet them in the Student Council room. Sona had asked her newest pawn Saji to get Issei to come and had made an announcement on the Schools PA and notices so that everyone knew why he was going with Saji and so that unlike with Kiba they did not make any incorrect assumptions.

Just then Genshirou Saji burst in through the door. "Kaichou he's, he's coming" Saji whimpered as he ran and hid underneath on of the desks. Whatever Issei had done Saji had not found it pleasant given his current behaviour. Though Sona was expecting something like this given Issei's mischievous behaviour

"Oh Saji" Issei's voice called out as he appeared behind the blonde terrifying him. Sona and Rias could see why. Issei seemed to be holding some sort of Tanto, something that Rias remembered was used for a variety of things but at the moment the blade reminded her of the Japanese warriors ritual disembowelment. "Come one Saji I did offer to make you into a real man." Issei told the cowering blonde. It seemed that the Tanto glowed bright and hot when suddenly. "Since your a devil we will have to kill off the devil inside of you and bring back the human, did you know back in feudal Japan it was considered honourable to commit Seppuku, I mean the ritual of disembowelment is truly the epitome of a being a man." Sona and Rias didn't not know if this was joke or if Issei was being serious. "Don't worry Saji it will only kill the devil inside of you and leave you as a human once more" he said giving a cheerful smile. "Once that is out of the way we can begin our training and become stronger" It seemed now to Rias and Sona's horror that Issei was being Genuine about all of this and somewhat eerily cheerful as he said it.

Saji for his part was whimpering like a child as he realised he had been cornered. "No" he stammered. "No please no, I'm sorry that I came to get you on Kaichou's orders please forgive me, don't kill me" he begged. Tears coming out of his eyes.

"But I'm not going to kill you" Issei replied. Before Saji got the chance to breathe a sigh of relief Issei continued. "It only counts as death if you stay dead. When I _cleanse_ your soul, you will be reborn as you were intended to be." Saji resumed whimpering and pleading, Issei was having none of it. And proceeded to begin what he said he would do.

"Ahem" Sona coughed trying to catch Issei's attention as he pinned her pawn to the floor with his foot. "Issei Fuma" she began using his full name "I would be rather appreciative if you didn't kill my pawn or continue whatever you were planning on." she stated in her authoritative voice. Trying to divert the situation though she did not really know if Issei was serious or not Sona did not want to take the risk.

"But if I do that he will never become a man like he wanted to" Issei replied cocking his head to one side. His playful smile on his face while his eyes were almost closed.

"Nonsense he can become a man even as he is now" Sona replied slightly irritated. Issei was just playing with her though she knew that fact, it didn't really help her with the situation in its current state. Sona and Rias didn't not know much about Issei's personality other than what he hinted at, so if either of them attacked they had no idea what his reaction would be like. Nor did they want to find out. So Sona was forced to try and use diplomacy.

"I disagree" Issei replied his voice devoid of its playful edge now cold that sent shivers down Sona's spine, He really could be like her older sister Serafall at times though she did not know why it was just a freezing sensation she was feeling or if it was some type of ice aligned spell. "If Saji remains as he is he can never become a man" Issei informed them. "He can become a powerful devil perhaps, but not a man, our species are different." Issei did say this but he relented, lifting his foot off of Saji's chest allowing Sona's pawn crawl from underneath him over to Sona and thank her gratefully while paying some sort of homage to her as if she was a deity. Issei watched the last scene with what could have been an amused look in his eyes. But then again it might not have been and the feeling might have been something else entirely.

Sona adjusted her glasses before speaking. "Early this morning Rias's familiar found a member of the Fallen Angel's faction lying dead in the park" she explained. "This is something serious as they have infringed on our territory and they also can claim that we have attacked them without provocation and try to demand compensation." Sona continued noticing Issei's unreadable face and his mischievous smile.

"If the one you are talking about had black hair and dressed like a stripper I can happily inform you that I killed her" he stated. "I crushed her heart with this hand." he stated holding out his right hand and gently clenching it tightly.

Sona blinked and so did Rias, Saji visibly flinched at what Issei had just told them. They suspected that he must know something to do with it, but neither of the clan heiresses believed that he would just tell them it. More importantly they did not believe that he would be the one to kill the Fallen Angel though he must have been capable enough to. "Do you know what this means?" Sona asked sternly shooting Issei a glare.

Issei was unfazed and returned her gaze with one of amusement. "I am not an overly religious person" he stated. "But I must tell you that I do not share the same belief's as Christians do as I follow a different religion" he explained. "Also I have no knowledge of your culture or any others than what we have studied in class, so I ask you how should one such as I know?" he asked rhetorically. "Though I have several ideas and theories but none of them are related to you."

Sona was visibly vexed at his answer also she was not thinking clearly because of the way he behaved. Little did she know that he was playing her like a flute, making her upset and unable too maintain her usual calm mindset so that she could tink things clearly. Now instead Sona Sitri was angry and displeased something that was rare and she was barely able to keep it from visibly showing. "You have no idea what it you have done" she snarled. "This is our territory what happens here is our responsibility and you have just created a mess that is rather difficult for us to deal with yet you are somehow able to be there act like this has nothing to do with you and as if none of this effects anything to do with you." She finished her little emotional outburst and would have left it at that but it appeared that Issei wasn't.

In less than an instant his left hand held her throat. To Sona it was unbearably cold and felt as if it was burning her. "Tell me Sona Sitri" Issei began in a voice devoid of emotion. "What would have happened if it was someone else who was there, a regular human and not me?" he asked. "Would you have saved them after all they would have died on your _territory_." Saji was petrified at the killing intent that Issei was letting off and Sona and Rias were unable to give him and answer. "Your silence is all the answer I need" Issei stated throwing Sona roughly into the wall. "If you have no regard for human life, why should I hold any for you or your own kind?" he asked. "This earth originally did not belong to you it belonged to a Daimyo you minded it for a Shogun if we go even further we can say that it might belong to someone one of the lords gifted it to." Issei explained. "Your kind came here uninvited and took it from humanity." Issei's tone took became impossibly colder. "Should I take it back?" he asked. Looking at each of the rooms occupants in turn.

Rias and Sona were able to recover themselves and their respective peerages would have sensed what was going on and would be able to get here, thankfully for them the barrier was up so no regular person could find out what was happening. "What do you make of yourself some kind of deity?" Sona asked enraged and visibly showing it.

To this Issei broke out in manic laughter looking upwards as he did so. "Can humans become god?" he asked rhetorically the final word causing the devils to take a step back and visibly flinch as if the mention of the name caused them pain. Issei took note of this and decided to use this information for later. "The answer is no" he answered his own question. "We can never become god" again they flinched and took a step back while their eyes twitched in pain. "Not only do we have limited powers" Issei explained. "We also become the devil himself" he stated disappearing and reappearing behind Rias. "I believe Yuuto-Sempai and Saji over there can vouch for that" he mocked.

Rias and Sona were going to ready themselves to attack when they felt Issei's killing intent drop and vanish. "What I thought you were-" Rias begun but Issei cut her off

"I have already spoken with you on this matter" he stated referring to the fact the he had told them that he would not destroy them yet. "Also remember what I told you before that" he reminded them. "I was not lying to you when I told you that" Issei stated after which he began to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sona asked still angry and cross at him.

"Back to class" Issei replied. "Thanks to you I am late for my first lesson please keep you family matters where they belong" he chided them. "At home." With that Issei left not once turning back.

After he had left Saji managed to muster the courage to speak. "Kaichou" he began "I think Fuma-san is in a bad mood, I think we might have offended him somehow." Saji tried to explain but visibly flinched when Sona shot a glare at him.

"What he is the one who is insulted!" she almost yelled. "Why that arrogant self serving, what is he even insulted about anyway?" She asked outraged.

"Sona" Rias said trying to calm her down. "You're upset you're not thinking clearly" she tried to reason with her childhood friend and rival. "I think it is where we told him that this was our territory." Rias explained.

"And is it not?" Sona challenged. "Where on earth or the underworld does a human thing he can get away with such behaviours" she snarled. "unlike him I am not some peasant born from low class parents who were probably illiterate." she stated. "Like you I am a clan heiress, not a peasant like him." Sona's angry vocabulary was rather old fashioned. "What kind of idiots raise someone like that anyway?" she snarled.

Suddenly she found heself winded annd on the floor with a very hard pressure that was causing strain on her head. "The kind of idiots who died seven years ago naturally" Issei replied crouching on her back before he lifted her head up with his hand and then slammed it again into the ground this time causing her glasses to shatter. "Do not speak ill of the dead, perhaps _your_ parents should have taught you that" Issei stated before his form dispersed.

"Kaichou" Saji cried as he ran to get help his 'king' up off the ground.

Though Sona was able to calm down it seemed that the revelation that Issei had given her and the blows to her had and stomach seemed to have caused her to snap out of it. "Saji call him here again this afternoon after school is over" she stated. "While I must admit my actions were childish and unbefitting of the Sitri clan Heiress we need to inform him of what is going to happen now." she said.

"Uh Yes Kaichou" Saji replied as he helped her sit down on one of the chairs.

Sona dusted herself off and re aligned her uniform so that she would look presentable. Finally after she had done this she let out a sigh "Rias we are going to have a lot of trouble in the future unless we are able to get him under control."

"Yes I hope that Serafall doesn't find out, or my brother or any of the other remaining for" Rias agreed. "Our lives just got a whole lot more complicated not to mention chaotic.

"He wasn't angry" at all Sona stated. "In fact it is quite believable that he is incapable of being as such" she explained. "but Issei Fuma was definitely displeased with us."

* * *

Kotaro stood over the figure that had the torso of a human that had four beastly leps and a serpent lie tale. Kotaro found it similar to those creatures that the 'Nanbans' had called centaurs. It had come to his home and tried to rest there. Being somewhat decent he had asked the creature to politely leave only for her to attack him. Now attacking being as skilled and as powerful as Kotaro was suicide. As such the end result had him standing over her form looking down at her in his blank expression while making eye contact with her. "What manner of being are you" she asked as she coughed up blood. "No human can do such things as you have just done."

Kotaro smirked at this. "I can assure you that humanity contains those such as myself." he replied. "Though those of my own ilk have called my a demon" he added.

Struggling to rise the creature gave up and slumped back down. "Fine whatever if you're going to kill me just do it already." she said.

Kotaro complied and set her form on fire reducing it to ash. "Naught but ash remains" he murmured to himself. Looking up at the sun through one of the windows. "I wonder who else is coming?" he asked himself.

* * *

The Dojo's unfortunate visitors were members of Sona's peerage who had agreed to helping Rias's peerage in tracking down the stray devil in the area. "Are you sure that it went this way?" A tall girl with blue shoulder length hair asked her fellow peerage member She also had the appearance of a tomboy particularly a Bishounen much to her dismay that usually attracted girls to her.

"Yes Tsubasa" A slim girl with brown hair that was long and ended in two plated braids answered. Her eyes were matched her hair colour and she wore a blue headband to keep her hair off of her face. "Momo are you ready?" she asked a white haired girl with blue green eyes who was also a member of Sona's peerage.

"Yes Reya, I'm ready" the girl now identified as Momo replied nodding. All of them were slightly nervous they had done this before but never with just three of them but Sona had said it was enough so it was.

"Alright then" the blue haired girl named Tsubasa stated kicking down the door only for it to crumble into dust and reveal another door into its place. "What in the world?" Tsubasa asked. She then tried it again only for it to yield the same results.

"This is weird" the soft spoken Reya stated. "Perhaps we could try opening it normally?" she suggested.

"That might work or perhaps we could knock" Momo added.

Tsubasa sighed. If there was a stray in this house it would have locked the door or if they knocked ignored them. "Okay" she replied and knocked on the door.

Surprisingly a voice that was soft, ominous and eerily familiar replied. "Come in" it invited them.

Reya moved to the handle but Momo caught her hand. "It might be a trap" she whispered.

"If it is we will just deal with it" Tsubasa stated calmly while also whispering back.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to keep whispering amongst yourselves?" the voice asked.

Feeling ashamed of themselves for being caught out the girls opened the door and were beste by a spectacle they did not expect to see. The Dojo had a wooden and Sengoku period feel to it. Sitting in the off to the side was a dark figure with rich red hair and pale skin he was sipping tea from a Japanese style cup. On the small round table there was also three other cups filled with the hot liquid. As devils they saw his white skin though they presumed that his face was painted though they did not know what to make of his attire. "Uh excuse me sir" Tsubasa the ever polite one began "But did anything unusual happen here today.

"Perhaps" the man replied and continued sipping his tea. "But that would happen to differ on our perspective of normal" he stated. "Come the while the tea is still hot this hojicha is still is good." he offered.

Not to be rude the girls sat and accepted his invitation and all took a sip of the tea he was offering. "This certainly is even better than Akeno's" Momo commented.

"A friend of yours perhaps?" the man asked. Though his expression was unreadable.

" _This is like talking to Fuma-kun_ " Reya thought remembering her interactions with Issei when she had tried to get close to him, though she had somewhat succeeded he did call Reya a friend though he did not reveal much about himself to her. "Uh yes she answered sort of?"

"Sort of?" the man questioned. "So she is more like and acquiescence then" he stated before taking a sip from the teacup. "By the way your Team ceremony manner are appalling." he informed them. "Not that I care"

"Uh sorry" Reya and the others apologised sheepishly. They were a little ashamed that they didn't know too much about their own country's history and culture.

"Think nothing of it" the man replied. "However is their something you are after?" he asked. "Only one person besides myself lives her and he is around your ages so he is still in school" the man explained. "Though I do wonder why are you here and not there?" he asked offhandedly.

"Well we have to look for someone that the school needs to be found." Momo replied not entirely lying.

The man then smiled though it was filled with pity more than anything else. "Are you perhaps referring to the creature that came in here two hours ago?" he asked amused.

While they saw the resemblance in the mannerisms to Issei they all were caught up on what he had said. "Do you know where she is?" Tsubasa asked.

"As a matter of fact I do" the man replied. "As I said before she came here two hours ago."

"Can you tell us where she is?" Momo asked desperately they needed to find the stray devil fast though they did not know why she had not killed this man here.

"It will do you no good but I can show you" he said raising his hand and clicking his fingers. The darkness in the dojo retreated and showed a pile of ashes. "I did ask her politely to leave when she barged through the wall but she refused so and attacked me" he explained. "And well her she is, like I said if you wanted to find her it would do you not much good" he stated. Now she is just a pile of ashes.

Reya confirmed with her senses that the Stray devil had once been that pile of ashes the three girls leap back and took up defensive position though all three of them had a gut feeling that it would do them no good. "How is this possible" Reya asked softly he was by all appearances human or at least human like in his aura though it was slightly if not completely on the wild side.

The man was uncaring and continued to politely and correctly drink his tea. "did you not like the taste?" he asked them. Not bothered by their actions.

"Uh no it was nice." Tsubasa stated.

"That is good" he stated. "My disciple does seem to enjoy preparing it though he is not here to enjoy the fruits of his labours." the man stated.

"Your disciple?" Tsubasa asked carefully. " _He does seem familiar perhaps there is someone we know who is like him_." she thought.

"He goes to the same school as you do" the man replied.

"Fuma-kun is your disciple" Reya stated in shock she felt as if she should have been able to tell from the get go that he was connected to Issei.

"My name is Fuma" the man replied "well it is one of many." he admitted. "So you will have to be more specific." he stated.

"Do you know a boy by Issei then?" Momo asked also cautious.

"Know one" the man replied. "I trained him since he was ten winters old"

"What" the three members of Sona's peerage shouted in unison.

"Was there really a cause to shout" Kotaro asked as he poured himself another cup and drank from it. "I must tell Issei what a good job he did when he gets back" Kotaro mused uninterested in the girls. "Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

"Uh no" Momo said before the three of them got up politely bowed and left the dojo.

Once they were outside let loose of the breath they didn't even know they were holding.  
That was strange" Reya stated. With the other two nodding in agreement.

"Yes we should should report this to Kaichou immediately" Tsubasa agreed.

"We can come back here after school is over with Kaichou and ask questions perhaps Fuma-san will be here too" Momo said.

Kotaro watched the three girls leave a smile playing over his face. "Perhaps they will find out that only Issei and I know how to get here intentionally" he murmured. "I wonder how much fun I will have watching them attempt to get here, after all outsiders such as themselves need to be looking for something unrelated to this place to discover it and once they leave the path will change." Kotaro chuckled darkly to himself he was going to have some amusement even if it was only the frustrations of children. "Ah such is this life" he stated.

* * *

 **And cut I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said the Kotaro in this one is based off the one in Samurai warriors 3 extreme legends so he is not as much of a chaos hungry demon also I got the idea of him saying that humanity contains those such as himself from one of the conversations he has with Taigong Wang in warriors Orichi 3 ultimate where the latter states that humanity contains those like Kotaro and then Kotaro replies that inhumanity contains those such as Taigong.**

 **Anyways if you have any input please PM me or leave a review feedback is welcome like it always has been so don't hesitate to share any ideas you have.**

 **Also for those of you who don't know when Issei said he was made in _his_ image he was referring to how the Bible said that God created humans. In short he was telling the fallen Angel that he was made in God's image so he was better than her. Just for those of you who didn't get it.**

 **That's all for now see you later. :)**


	3. Chapter 02: The place where he lives

**So hey I decided to release a new chapter for this so thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Let's play a game. It's called 'evisceration'. Would you like to know the rules?_ " Kotaro Fuma

* * *

Sona Sitri was frustrated. Earlier in the day three members of her peerage specifically her one of her rooks Tsubasa Yura, her two bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka had reported that they had found where Issei Fuma's lived. What interested the Sitri heiress was that they had also met a person there who claimed that Issei was his disciple. After school Issei had disappeared as usual when he walks out of the front gate. So Sona had those three lead her to here they had met this person while the rest of the peerage was out running errands. The only problem was that they appeared to be walking in circles. Sona realised this when they past the same house for the fourth time. "Wait" Sona called out to her peerage members causing them to stop as they tried to find this dojo or whatever it was. "Is it me or is someone or something deliberately hindering us?" the Heir of the Sitri clan asked pushing her glasses up causing them to glint now that she had their full attention.

"I'm not sure Kaichou" Reya answered. "I know the path that lead to the dojo is somewhere on this street but I can't seem to find it" she explained.

"Yeah" Tsubasa agreed. "I also know for a fact that it was here when we were tracking that stray devil but for some reason it is not here now." the blue haired girl scratched her head in thought.

"Kaichou do you know anything that could explain this?" Momo asked like the other two this was puzzling and troubling her and Sona usually would find an explanation.

Sona tapped her index finger on her right hand to her chin in thought. "Perhaps it is some kind of place that can only be found at specific times of the day" the Sitri clan heiress reasoned before shaking her head. "No that is not it" Sona stated. Looking up she looked at her three peerage members and asked. "You three were looking for the stray devil when you found it right?" The three replied by nodding their heads in answer to her question. "Could it be that wherever this dojo is, it is a place where you have to be looking for something else to discover it?" Sona asked herself. "That might be it" she reasoned. Sona then looked up once more at the three girls. "I don't believe we can find this place by looking for it" she told them. "I believe that we should head back for now, we will find this place where Fuma lives later when we most probably don't intend to." The reaction she received were hesitant and not entirely convinced nods but Momo, Tsubasa and Reya did as Sona had ordered. " _I hope that Rias doesn't stumble onto wherever that place is_ " Sona said to herself from what she had heard of this individual who lived there he might even be more unpredictable than Issei also he was dangerous according to the three things that she had worked hard to learn about him.

One was that while unpredictable and somewhat random there was a slight patter or more lack of that lead her to believe that he is just being unpredictable. The second one was the fact that he already seemed to be able to sense them even though they had confirmed that he was human, this also brought up the question of what his other abilities were. Sona had heard from Rias that he can virtually disappear on people and Sona was unconvinced that it was an invisibility spell. The third was from what Rias had told her about his interaction with Yuuto Kiba he had a very good grasp of how to kill someone as swiftly and quietly as possible which could mean that someone somewhere had trained is Issei as an assassin which would make him dangerous and a possible threat in anyone's book. But still Sona felt that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg and that there was a great deal more to Issei.

* * *

Now unknown to the Devils someone would find the place where Issei and Kotaro took up residence and she was definitely not looking for it. Her name was Asia Argento. Asia was a girl in her middle teen years who had come to Kuoh and was currently looking for the church. The problem was that she had no idea where to look. As nothing seemed to give any indication for direction. Now Asia being a slightly naive and innocent girl found a path between some bushes in a small patch of forest and decided to go along and follow it to see where the path lead. Now she was hoping it would take her to the church or someone who knew where it was since it was getting late and Asia did not want to be out after night fell. So when she found what appeared to be a run down wooden house she almost despaired and was about to turn back. The sun would only be out for about three hours and she was tired and hungry not to mention that it started to rain. Deciding to take shelter on the deck of the worn out wooden house Asia promptly sat down and let out a sigh. "Dear Lord" she began her prayer. "Please guide me to where I am headed and protect me from harm." Suddenly Asia heard a creaking noise and got up hastily and scared. It was at this point the deck she was standing on inconveniently caved in causing her to scream and hit the ground. However Asia noticed that she had fallen a good three meters. More importantly that the hole she had caused had just sealed itself up leaving Asia in the dark alone cold and slightly sore. Luckily for her something had cushioned her fall though Asia couldn't see what that was. Once again she found herself praying though this time for deliverance "Dear Lord please protect me from harm in this trial that I am facing and deliver from harm" after she had said this it was revealed to her that she was definitely not alone.

"You know" a soft ominous voice spoke out in the darkness like a clam breeze that shifted through the room. "It is fine to pray to your God who you pray to but be aware of where you are praying" it told her. "You never know who will be the one to hear your pleas and more importantly you should worry about who is the one who is answering your prayers." the voice explained. After this had been said the shadows parted at a position showing that a candle had been lit revealing something akin to a shrine with the symbol of a dove. "That is a shrine dedicated to Hachiman of the Major Kami he is the deity of War and is the protector of the Japanese people, originally his domain was agriculture but he later became the guardian of the Minamoto clan." Bit by bit candles in the room revealing shrines to various other Japanese deities from the same sect and different ones. It continued until the room was completely lit up and only a small patch of darkness remained in front of Asia. "Perhaps one of these will answer you" the darkness suggested. "After all Nanban you did not specify who you were praying to only that you were asking for something" a hand enveloped in the darkness reached out and gestured to one on her right. Maybe Susanoo no Mikoto The God of storms will answer your prayers he is the one who I find is the most whimsical" it stated. "Or perhaps it will be Bishamonten but alas you are not a warrior nor a guard and he only punishes criminals though he might gift you something that may aid you from his treasure house but I believe Jizo the protector of the vulnerable especially children, travellers and women during childbirth that you might want to ask." the voice in the patch of darkness suggested to Asia.

"I pray to the Lord" Asia declined trying not to be rude to the stranger who seemed to be rather friendly even though he was very peculiar.

"Nanban then why aren't you with others of the same mind?" the voice in the darkness asked. "Surely they should be with you since Catholicism does preach to be 'a good Samaritan' as they say more importantly why has your god not answered your prayers after all he is supposed to be powerful and the like though it is a given fact that the biblical God 'help those who help themselves' so I don't really see the point in asking. As he will help you in any case"

Asia turned her head away at this and mumbled "I'm not really worthy" under her breathe.

"I take it something happened?" the voice asked. "Something that would cause you to believe in such a ridiculous notion like that" it stated.

"It's nothing" Asia replied looking away from the darkness only to find that the shadow could be seen directly in front of her wherever she looked.

"That is a lie" the shadow stated. "If it meant nothing or was nothing your body would not react in the way it is nor would you behave in the manner you are" it explained. "Sometimes it is good to get things like that off your chest" it suggested.

"Well it happened some time ago" Asia said deciding that she might as well tell this being or person whoever or whatever it was seeing that it might not judge her for that. "I happened to be in a situation where I had helped someone I should not have out and I was excommunicated for it even though I was decided into doing it." she explained leaving it basic and simple.

"I take it the people who excommunicated you did not follow your Bible's teachings then?" the figure stated before continuing not letting Asia the chance to continue. "You did something out of the kindness of your heart and was excommunicated for it" The shadow gave a little chuckle "That saying does go 'no good deed shall go unpunished' and 'Now evil deed shall go unrewarded' it is such a sad world we live in." it stated. "But how does that make you unworthy?" it asked.

"I was excommunicated wasn't I?" Asia replied back confused at what the shadow was saying.

"And what does a deity, a God care for the judgement of men?" the shadow replied. Taking a set forward it revealed itself as a teenage boy in his late teen with brown hair and eyes he had a stern expression on his visage.

Asia was about to ask him what he meant before she stopped and though about it. "That's right the Lord Loves us no matter who we are" she stated looking the youth in the eye.

The youth gave a small smile "At least your faith is solid Nanban" he said. "But the Church you are looking for is a fair ways in another direction." he explained.

"How did you know I wanted to go to the Church?" Asia asked surprised and confused as to why he called her Nanban. " _What does Nanban mean_ "

"Nanban is the term we Japanese used when the Portuguese first came to trade with us and their missionaries began spreading Christianity in our land" the youth explained almost as if he had read her thoughts. "Your kind were called the southern Barbarians, 'Most of them ate with their fingers and not with Chopsticks like my people do, you show your feelings without any self control and they unable to understand meaning of written characters'" the youth quoted.

"I eat with a knife and fork" Asia replied pouting a little annoyed at the name she was being called though she knew she did not know how to read the Japanese Kanji nor was she able to show her emotions with restraint.

"I am not censuring you nor judging you" the youth replied raising an open hand in front of him to ask for her to stop. "I am merely saying what your people were viewed as" he explained.

"It's still not very nice" Asia replied still putting and a little stung about the youth's opinion about the people where she came from.

"Was it very nice the things your kind brought here" a new voice called out. It was softer than the youth's though it seemed darker and more ominous. To heighten this affect as it began speaking the candles in the room went out and Asia felt a chill breeze come through. Once again she was in the cold dark but this time she knew she was not alone. "We had our own share of problems" the new voice stated from behind her causing Asia to spin around even though she knew she couldn't see anything. "We had our own entities that could be classified as evil or not" it whispered in Asia's ear causing her to turn around again. "Yokai, Oni the list goes one" it informed her. Seeming to be always behind her yet never within arms reach or there at all. "Yet you brought your own evils into our home, devils I believe you call them in your tongue" Asia realised for the first time that they were not speaking Italian but for some reason she was able to understand them. "Let me tell you this town has its own share of them." the voice stated. "They are now even claiming the land belongs to them." it explained. "Do you know how that feels?" the voice asked. "Do you want to know how it feels?" Asia could feel a chill breeze blowing through the room again. "Perhaps you could understand if you where shown." The voice stated. "Now shall I show you?" it asked. The breeze in the room seemed to become stranger blowing against Asia's back. "Come now let us stare into the abyss and see" The voice said giving Asia the feeling that it was inviting her more than threatening her.

"Enough" the youth's soft and quiet voice rang out and the room was once again lit by the candles simultaneously lighting themselves. "While a son does inherit the sins of the father she is not the one to blame. Also you know better when one stares long into the abyss, the abyss will stare back into them" he explained to the other figure who appeared to be facing him in front of Asia. Asia took in his appearance Dark red hair tied up in a ponytail strange clothing that resembled armour more than casual where and when he turned around the figure had a white face with markings as if he came out of a nightmare, this promptly caused Asia to faint the overload of the revelations a little to much for her mind to handle.

"I think you made her faint Sensei" the youth stated looking at Asia an amused expression on his otherwise unmoving features. "And besides teasing others while fun is not becoming of you in this place" the Youth gestured at the shrines."

"It seems so, you are right on both accounts" the other figure replied nodding his head in agreement. "Get a futon out and place her on it. She will wake up later at some point make sure she is covered up with a blanket to keep her warm getting cold for regular people is a cause of great discomfort." He ordered "An uninvited guest is a guest nonetheless and we are gracious hosts. Her past is full of tragedy and pain while she is here we will help soothe it for her as it is a shame to see one sch as thaat be treated so unjustly" whether the words were meant for himself or his disciple were not known. The girl named Asia reminded him of a girl who he was once tasked with guarding.

"Hai" his student replied nodding before picking Asia up with her briefcase and carrying her out so he could do just that.

* * *

Kiba Yuuto the 'prince of Kuoh' was practising using his sacred gear Sword Birth, his encounter with the enigma called Issei Fuma fresh in the blonde reincarnated Devil's mind. Just the memory of what happened sent a shiver of fear down the knight's spine. It reminded Yuuto that he needed to get stronger if he was ever going to have his revenge. The mocking disappointment that Yuuto had heard in Issei's voice made him grit his teeth even more than the actual words that were spoken. It was not the words that he had spoken no, Yuuto would have been able to handle that it was the way Issei had made light of Yuuto's past as if it was nothing more than a pittance to be brushed aside. At a moments notice.

"Ara Ara" a familiar voice rang out. "It seems Kiba-kun is very hard at work" the slightly flirtatious voice sounded. Yuuto knew who the voice belonged to yet he chose not to let himself get distracted that would be giving in and playing Rias's queens game. "Oh my it seems that he is doubly as concentrated than usual" Akeno Himejima teased while she was addressing to someone else who was there.

"Kiba-kun is still very much shaken up with his encounter with Fuma-san" an emotionless voice that belonged to Koneko Toujou stated. "Fuma-kun even though he is human was able to get the drop on all of us and then hold Kiba-kun in a precarious position where one wrong move might have killed him." Kuoh academy's Mascot explained. "Kiba-kun has been reminded that he needs to get stronger and is trying to do so. Though I am also sure that Kiba-kun is upset and angry at how helpless he felt in Fuma-san's grip and the way he had behaved before."

"Looks like you're right my cut little companion" Akeno agreed while attempting to tease Koneko. "Though I do wonder what happened this morning when Fuma-kun had to speak with Kaichou and Buchou about a potential incident with the a member of the Fallen Angels faction?" Akeno asked though it was more rhetoric than anything else. It held her interest because not only Rias and Sona's pawn Saji had been shaken up and left unnerved because of it Sona was also a little on edge and a little perturbed and to see Kuoh's famous Ice queen a little on edge and not her calm composed and calculating self was something that Akeno had to wonder at what had happened.

"I believe they might have offended Fuma-san" Koneko replied. "Sometimes the scariest people when angry are usually the most laid back or friendly when calm." she explained.

"The calm part Fuma-kun has nailed perhaps" Akeno agreed shrugging. "Though I'm not so sure about the friendly part" she stated. "After all the only one he has not really been mischievous and played pranks on is you."

"True" Koneko stated. "Fuma-san has been rather more friendly to me though he does give me some slightly irritating nicknames" she told Akeno.

"irritating nicknames?" Akeno asked interested at what could irritate Koneko besides perverts. "What does he call you?"

"sometimes her refers to me as a cute little puppy" Koneko answered. "And sometimes he tells me that I am a cute as a little kitten" she added.

Now this got Akeno serious "Do you think that he knows that you were a Nekomata?" Akeno asked concerned.

"It is possible" Koneko replied her face stoic and unmoving as usual. "He did say that he could sense our auras" she explained.

"Do you think he does it in a similar way to yours?" Akeno asked pondering what type of sensations he might feel or how he might sense them.

"It is similar yet different" Koneko answered. "I asked him one time and he told me a tiny bit of it though he said he was explaining it in a way that I could understand" she informed Akeno.

"I think it is about time we forced Kiba-kun to stop" Akeno stated changing the subject. "Any more and he will drain himself entirely."

"He will not drain himself just yet" Koneko replied but she decided to go along with Akeno anyway. Rias had asked them to always make sure that Kiba did not push himself too far.

* * *

Asia found herself waking up in a cosy room on something soft. Looking down she found herself on some type of thin mattress that was laid out on the floor. Not to mention that she was all tucked in in a quilt and everything with an oil lamp lighting up the otherwise dark room for her. Then she remembered the events before and shivered at the sight of the man with the dark red hair. Looking around she saw that she must still be within that building as the wooden floors and walls gave her that sense. Her briefcase was set up neatly next to her bed for some reason and she found her shoes next to them neatly put together. Asia also noticed that someone had taken the trouble to polish them for her as well.

Carefully and quietly getting Up Asia became aware of how cold it was when she got out of the strange bed. Quickly she went and put on her shoes before picking up her briefcase with her belongings in it. Asia also out of habit made the bed and left it neat and tidy. She then opened the door that gave slight creak as it slowly swung outwards and Asia then peered into what seemed to be a Corridor. Oil lit lamps also stood, lighting this one up and Asia carefully made her way out trying not to cause any more noise. After she had closed the Door Asia then tried to walk in the direction to her right. As she made her way Asia took note of how old this place felt. Old may have not been a good enough word. Ancient perhaps this place looked as if had been around for at least a hundred of years As Asia could see the age in the planks that made up the buildings internal structure.

This awareness then made Asia aware of the shadows. While the light from the lamps was uninterrupted she noticed that the shadows here seemed to dance whenever she moved. As if they were moving around her own shadow enveloping it every now and a gain and then leaving it alone as if nothing had happened. This prompted Asia to try and hurry out of this place. While its residents had been kind to her She needed to leave otherwise she would be late and punished for it.

"Where are you going?" a familiar soft quiet and ominous voice called out to her. If Asia had not been paying attention to everything around her the girl may have missed it. "The hour is late and one should not go out alone at dark" the voice of the youth stated. "It can be dangerous for many if they go alone" he added. The sound of silent footsteps could be heard walking up to Asia. It was like the sound a wolf padding on snow.

The source of the noise was coming from behind her, but when Asia turned around there was no one there. "Where are you?" Asia managed to ask picking up her courage so far none of them had done anything to threaten her. Frighten her or startle her yes but Asia did not get the feeling that these people meant her harm. Maybe they were masters of hiding their intentions or perhaps they were as she believed.

"I am right here" the youth seemed to whispered in her ear for Asia to turn around and find him several feet away standing in a sleeveless shirt showing his finely toned arms and his blank face. His face was regular but it had a charm of its own to it. The youth seemed to be in a relaxed position though Asia had a feeling that he could spring into action at less than a moments notice. "It is dark" the youth stated repeating himself. "The sun will not rise for at least three full hours" he explained. "Come follow me and make yourself comfortable, you may desire something to eat perhaps" with this the youth proceeded to walk further down the corridor and motioned for Asia to follow him.

Asia followed somewhat cautiously and hesitantly to find what could resemble a kitchen and a dining room only that the table was short so you had to sit down on the ground and eat. On the table was a small cup that had steam coming from it. Nervously Asia walked over to it and looked into it but she could only see some partially see through green type of liquid. "I am not sure if you liked or disliked green tea but I decided to make you a cup anyway" the youth explained.

Asia sat down awkwardly and took a small sip of it. It turned out that she liked the taste. So she began to sip it more though it was still hot Asia managed to finish it quickly without burning her tongue. When she was down the youth placed three hot balls of rice in front of her on a plate. Asia while grateful was confused "Um excuse me muster, what are these?" she asked.

"Steamed Rice buns" the youth replied. "They're a little special because I added something to them" he added "I would give you chopsticks but I'm afraid that you wouldn't know how to use them and embarrass yourself so I'm afraid you will have to use your hands." he explained to Asia who had never had finger food in her life before so it was going to be a new experience for the blonde haired girl.

Asia for her part carefully lifted the steaming rice bun and delicately bit into it before stuffing it in her mouth and then finishing the other three in quick succession. "Is there any more?" she asked still hungry from not eating for a while.

"Yes" The youth nodded before walking away to what appeared to be a kitchen bench. And taking some more out. "The next batch is done" he stated. Giving her nine this time.

Asia gratefully devoured the nine steamed rice buns and found herself full before realising the poor table manners she had just displayed. "I'm sorry" she apologised holding her head low in shame.

"You were hungry" the youth stated. "I take it you must have not eaten for at least thirteen hours before you awoke. But don't worry nine of those you spent asleep here."

"Thank you" Asia managed before she hear a noise and a yelping then a grey black or Dog Asia couldn't tell which appeared bounding towards her from the other side of the room. The ebony coat it had and its yellow eyes all enhanced by the glare as well as the way it bared its fangs. The Youth's arm shot out from beside him making the wolf or dog stop.

"Now, now there Inugami" The youth scolded the canine as he stroked it's head that is no way to treat guest, we are gracious hosts." the canine whined before complying and sitting down still giving Asia a glare. "I think he likes you" the youth stated much to Asia's shock. "He usually doesn't leave outsiders alone let alone tolerate them" The youth explained. The canine then gave a whine to the youth who replied somewhat annoyed. "Alright alright" I'll feed you to you ravenous animal" he joked causing it to mock snarl at him.

Asia herself was dumbfounded at the encounter. "Is that a wolf?" She finally managed to ask.

"Who Inugami?" the youth asked. "No she is a Dog a very good one" he affectionately scratched its belly causing it to roll over onto its back as he fed it something. "I raised her when she was a puppy."

"Oh" Was all Asia could reply with. "I know this might be asking too much of you but mister could you please take me to where the Church is?" she asked.

"Issei" the youth said. Asia's confused face prompted him to add. "My name is Issei Fuma pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

Asia realised that the youth named Issei was meaning for her to introduce herself. "Asia, My names Asia Argento" she replied. Picking up the courage she asked something she didn't dare to on normal occasions. "Will you be my friend?"

* * *

Kotaro had seen the interaction between the two and smiled despite himself "And thus do the wheels of this ever chaotic world, I wonder what you will choose my disciple will you raise this world and humanity up to knew heights?" Then Kotaros soft and ominous voice took on a much darker tone. "Or perhaps you will be the one to drown this world in darkness?" With this said Kotaro drew his self further into the darkness until even Issei could not sense him. "The time is soon approaching and you shall reign chaos on this world in either case no matter which path you take." The being that masqueraded as a ninja then began to chuckle to himself. "So rich I can't wait to see the destruction and havoc you wreck" Kotaro then looked upwards towards the sky hidden by the darkness and the ceiling. "And the Nanbans will know that they cannot simply walk into our home and replace our ideals with their own this world belonged to our kind and we will take it back." And at that moment the respective leaders of the three factions and the Chaos brigade felt unknown chills going through their spines.

* * *

 **And cut I hope you like it anyway I am enjoying writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **If you have anything you would like to share please PM me or leave a review I am as always open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 03: Disdain

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this and anything else in a while but anyway here it is the fourth instalment in the Enigma of Kuoh I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ _"Those who aim further for other's sake. Those who think of others before themselves. And those who hate themselves more than anyone. These are the qualities of a Magus. This is a contradiction you can only have if you are born broken.__ -Rin Tohsaka

* * *

The stray exorcist who was named Freed Sellzen was in a rather foul mood. It was not that the psychopath had not killed anyone this day because he had. The white haired and red eyed Albino that somehow didn't need to wear sunglasses annd use the other precautions the rest of his kind did (Unlike most Albinos he wasn't born that way, Freed's hair colour was the result of the training he had done to become an exorcist) was in a bad mood because of something else entirely. First the stray exorcist had received news from his other fellow 'strays' that recently the member of the grigori who had been placed in charge of them had been found dead. Not just dead but the Fallen Angel known as Raynare had been found with her her heart missing as if someone had torn it out. Also it seemed as if the Fanllen Angels face had been frozen as if the preserve the moment of shock on her face as she died.

Freed being who he was found the particular way Raynare was killed to be the work of a professional. This had had him reprimanded by the new leader of the group Kalawarner in the form of having her using him as target practice. But the last part was not the second half of what made Freed upset. It had to do with a girl who was an essential key to their plans. Asia Argento was her name, She was a former holy maiden that had been cast out of the church because she healed a devil.

Now Freed had no care for the girl but what vexed him was that she hadn't shown up at the meeting place outside the desecrated church yesterday. It was a given fact that she may have got lost but then Day had stretched into night and now the sun had risen into the sky. Now sunrise revealed a very red-eyed Freed Sellzen who was trembling with barely contained rage. "That bitch" he hissed. Right now he was wondering whether he was referring to Asia or Kalawarner or maybe it was both.

Kalawarner to because she was the one who had given him this task and had threatened him with punishment if he failed. Asia for not showing up and making his life harder. "When I get my hands on them" Freed's perverse and rather twisted but simple mind turned to less than savoury enterprises as he fantasised about a revenge he doubted he could get. "Whatever" The stray Exorcist said. Deciding to abandon his duties and try to either get some rest or at least relieve some stress or a more accurate way to describe it would be vent his frustrations. "There will definitely be some shitty contractors who summon shitty devils to find." he giggled insanely to himself. "I wonder what that bitch's face will be like?" he asked himself wondering if this would get a rise out of the usually stoic Kalawarner.

* * *

Asia sat in the wooden house that she was a guest in. The one who was named Issei Fuma had left to go to school and his mentor as he put it had stated that she may stay 'as long as she wished to'. Speaking of Issei's mentor who was he?

Asia had to admit that whoever he was Issei's sensei as the latter put it was definitely strange. He had pale white skin with peculiar markings on it. His hair was red and like his protege his voice had this strange feel to it. Their voices were soft but seemed to carry far enough to be heard. It had a sensation that was ominous and sent a chill down her spine. But Asia was able to feel something more there behind it. Asia already new there was more to these two than what met the eye but there was something that could be likened to what one could see at the edge of one's vision. Able to be perceived yet not able to be noticed well enough to fully see it. It was truly something that troubled Asia.

"I believe the term were you come from is a penny for you thoughts" that familiar voice asked. Asia knew it belonged to Issei's mentor since Issei was out. Also while there voices were similar there were a few differences. His mentor's voice was deeper than Issei's and had a colder edge to it. But both of them always gave you the feeling that they knew what their conversational partner was going to say and were only talking for their conversational partner's benefit.

Asia though was surprised at how he was behind her. Both of them seemed to do that more often than not. Either that or they would literally fade in or out of the shadows. After making a "Eeep" sound Asia managed to regain her composure. "Well I was thinking about things" she said in a polite manner. Something about Issei's mentor demanded respect even if the said person was trying to be casual.

"Ah" Issei's mentor said with recognition "there must be many things that you are thinking about" he said casually. As he walked into her view.

Asia once again beheld his visage. Noticing that his features were always passive even when he smile. "Umm sir" she began "pardon my asking but could you please tell me your name?" she asked.

Issei's mentor looked at her amused and smirked "And what would you do with that knowledge?" he questioned. "Names are powerful tools" he explained. "There are some that have the knowledge on how to use names as power and one can never know if they are listening" Issei's mentor informed her. "But I know that you are not one of them and that they are not watching. So you may call me Kotaro, Kotaro Fuma" The newly named Kotaro Fuma introduced himself.

"Well um thank you" Asia replied a little confused with what Kotaro was talking about. "My name is-" She was cut off when Kotaro waved a hand indicating for her to be silent.

"I know your name Asia Argento" Kotaro stated his face neutral. "This is my domain and as such I know of all that comes to pass in here" he stated. "And besides if you wanted to introduce yourself you should have done so before you asked for my name" Kotaro explained before chuckling. "Children these days have no manners" he said in a humoured tone "well most children" he admitted knowing that his pupil had very good manners in his case.

"Your last name is the same as Issei's" Asia stated. "Are you his relative of some sort?" she asked with a curiosity born of innocence and lack of information.

"Of a sort I am" Kotaro answered. "Though I will tell you that you must be more specific in your questions" he informed Asia. "Wilful misinterpretation has caused many a tragedy and should be discouraged and not given the chance to take root."

Asia started to feel the oncomings of a headache. The way Kotaro spoke while it seemed that he was imparting some wisdom to her the way he said it seemed to be rather confusing for the poor girl.

"I must say that given your actions you must be getting a headache" Kotaro stated. Before he left and came back with a small teacup filled with some warm type of drink. "Drink this" he instructed Asia. "It will help calm your nerves and soothe your mind, though I will tell you now that the aftertaste is rather unlikable so I suggest that you drink it up as fast as possible" Kotaro informed to her.

Asia took the drink she was offered and started to sip it. At first she sipped it before the little blonde girl skulled it all down. Kotaro was right the after taste was rather disgusting but it faded quickly and her headache did seem to be quietened down.

"I must say from your choice of attire" Kotaro referenced Asia's nun outfit. "That you would be heading to the church" Kotaro was intrigued why the girl who had been excommunicated from her religion would be heading there. While Asia still believed in her religion's teachings it was clear that she would not be welcome there. Then Kotaro remembered that the church had been desecrated by a group of newcomers who had set it up as their base of operations. These were the same group that had attempted to make an attempt on his pupils life just before. "I take it you are with these rogue exorcists who set up their camp there just recently" Kotaro stated he wasn't asking a question.

The visible flinch Asia gave him and how she averted her eyes even further away from his than before was all the answer Kotaro needed.

"I must say that one such as yourself does not belong amongst the likes of them" Kotaro informed her. "Also two days ago one of their members what you might call a fallen Angel made an attempt on my pupils life" he explained hearing a gasp from Asia. "Suffice to say that she did not succeed" Kotaro answered Asia's unasked question. "As he is alive and well along with moving about freely as he so pleases that is."

"Issei killed a one of the Fallen?" Asia asked in shock. The thought was for her a rather strange and unthinkable one.

"They are most likely going to use you for that power you currently posses and discard you when you are no longer needed" Kotaro stated ignoring Asia's questions as he had already answered it before she had even asked it. Looking at Asia's shocked face he continued. "Yes I know of the power that you possess" Kotaro informed her. "I noticed it as did my pupil, I believe it allows you to posses healing capabilities" he stated.

Asia nodded before looking down at the floor in shame. While the Twilight healing did enable her to help others it was also why she had been cast out of the church.

"I take it that it is something you would rather not talk about." Kotaro said. "I respect that though I will say that you must face your demons some day lest they devour you."

Asia nodded in thanks to the sage advice that she had been given. "If you say that going to them is dangerous then what do you recommend mr Kotaro?" she asked Kotaro.

"For the time being you could stay here after all this is currently the safest place to be in this town at any rate" Kotaro suggested. "My pupil could keep you company while he and I sort this mess out and my library is very extensive in its collection of books." In truth Kotaro pitied the Asia, she was someone who had been betrayed by what they valued the most. That was something worthy of sympathy especially when he had been there when christianity had first started been introduced to Japan all those years ago. "Well what do you say?" he asked. Kotaro did not want to give Asia the feeling that he was forcing her to do something even if he actually was doing so. Though to be more accurate would be staying that he was artfully manipulating Asia into choosing his option by telling her the cons of the other option and the Pro's of his one. In short it was one of the oldest trick in the book that could be used by anyone.

Asia seemed a little hesitant at first before she answered. "Yes if that was okay with you that is" she answered she did not like to impose on others and her caring personality meant that she did not like being viewed as a burden to way others down.

"It is fine with me and I am sure my pupil will be fine with it" Kotaro answered her reassuringly. "Also Inugami took a liking to you so it would be cruel to force you to leave" he added.

That got the blonde haired girl to think. "Pardon my asking Mr Kotaro" she began "but where is the Inugami?" Asia asked, she had not seen hide nor hair of the dog or wolf whatever breed it was.

"Ah" Kotaro replied. "Inugami is" the master ninja and head of the Fuma clan paused before he found the right answer. "Inugami is doing what she loves to do." Kotaro answered leaving it vague.

Unfortunately Asia was not a person who could pick up on such subtle hints. "Oh is she out enjoying herself then?" Asia asked innocently.

Kotaro was unsure whether this girl was blessed or cursed with such innocence so he decided that it may be a bit of both. "In a manner of speaking" he answered. "She is most definitely enjoying herself in that regard."This time it seemed that Asia was content not to press the issue. Kotaro new that the girls reaction to being told that Inugami was out hunting restless and evil spirits would only make her more confused.

"So Mister Kotaro" Asia began. "Is there anything to do here?" she asked.

The head of the Fuma Ninja gave a small smirk at hearing her question. "There are many things that one could do here" he stated his smirk developing into a smile. "Tell me what would you like to do first?"

* * *

Issei Fuma whistled softly to himself whistling a tune that was once played on the flute by the famous Hanzo Hattori. Over his shoulder his trained eyesight and other senses where able to pick up his _extra_ shadows. Not to far in the background he recognised the three girls as those who belonged to the Student Council at school. " _So madam president is still trying to figure out where I live_ " Issei thought to himself. A small smile played across his lips he had to give it to the three they were persistent. After all only those three had managed to step into his and his master dojo " _they are getting it somewhat right_ " Issei noted to himself. " _But only somewhat._ "

In truth the three girls had the right idea to instead try and search for Issei but that was still not good enough. To find where Issei resided one must not be searching for it at a subconscious level these three were as they intended to follow him to his home. One should applaud their commitment to this task even though they were acting on their own testing a theory. As such it amused the brown haired Ninja of the Fuma to no end. " _Seven years a lot has happened in seven years_ " Issei thought to himself leaving the required amount of his conscience around to track his stalkers. " _I am no longer the powerless brat I was back then_ " Issei found himself almost frowning at the memory. It was not one he cherished but it still was one that he could not bear to part with. Issei had long ago dispatched his need to feel resentment as he viewed it as if he was drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. In truth Issei had toyed with the idea of making his pursuers _vanish_ and he did admit it was not a bad idea and it did hold some interesting and attractive results. But that would only be in the short term which was unacceptable.

The heart of the matter was that issei had killed before Humans, Yokai and Even the near invincible Oni's had been slain by him and his gauntlets the _Soul Stealer_. Though if you asked Issei what was the first thing he had ever killed he would always give a vague answer but the description would fit that he had killed his conscience or something like that. Though his mentor said that one could never quite kill it as that is the one foe that no Shinobi would ever be able to overcome that will constantly pursue and haunt them even after death. Though Issei had to admit that ones such as himself and his sensei had already overcome the barrier of death though Issei could firmly without fail say that neither he nor his mentor come parent like figure would go through those trials a second time even with the skills they gained from it and the potential power and new skills that could be gained. After all some poisoned cups can only be drunk from once and never a second time. The problem with that was it was only potential and something as intangible as potential from _that_ particular source was never worth it as it would never lead to anything good should it prove to be false. In short the risk far outweighed the _potential_ reward in this case. This was using the scale of risk and reward not a regular scale at any rate.

As he was walking Issei caught the scent of freshly spilled blood over one and a half a kilometre away and felt his nerve tingle with the rush of adrenaline. This was not someone having an accident and cutting themselves not this as he fed off the aura was the act of murder for nothing but ones own amusement. " _I guess I will have to cut this game of cat and mouse short it seems_ " Issei thought to himself his face now neutral and relaxed as he continued walking before he dematerialised and heading in spirit form to where the murder was taking place. "I do hope they aren't too unhappy" he said to himself though no one could hear him.

* * *

Momo Hanakai stared with her two friends and fellow peerage members as Issei vanished into thin air before their eyes. "What how did he?" she began before Tsubasa cut her off.

"We should have known that Fuma-san would pull off a stunt like this" The blue haired girl sighed in submission. "I bet he knew we were following the whole time" she concluded.

They had indeed had thought of the a plan to find where Issei Fuma lived by following him with the intention of finding him but it seemed as if he knew of their scheme and was only playing along to humor them before Issei caused everything to blow up in the figurative sense in their faces. Though all three of them had to admire that it was something akin to brilliant as he had played this trick of disappearing on Tsubaki though Issei had never been so public on the disappearing part with Sona's Queen. Though he did also have a habit about teasing her about her _crush_ though no one knew who he was talking about besides Tsubaki it was as if it was a little secret between the two of them. As Sona had denied having any knowledge of it, but that may have been to protect Tsubaki's privacy. And now one of the tricks he had been fond of playing on their Sempai had been played on them. The three of them had to admit it was funnier when it happened to someone else.

"Uh I think I know where he might have gone" Reya said getting the attention of the other two. "Well A few moments before Fuma-san vanished there was an influx of Holy energy" the brown long haired girl explained.

"We Should report this to Kaichou" Tsubasa stated earning nods from the other two. If what Reya had sensed was true there was an intruder on their territory.

"Do think it might be some of the stray exorcists who arrived with those from the Grigori a few days back?" Momo asked getting a nod of confirmation from Tsubasa.

The three then wasted no time in teleporting back to where their 'king' was to report what Reya had just sensed. " _I hope Fuma-san is able to stay safe?_ " all three of them though genuinely concerned for their fellow student.

* * *

Inugami opened her eyes. Like here caretaker she had also sensed the blood on the wind. The scent of it made the spirit snarl, this was blood spilled in release to satisfy serving no purpose. Such an act made the spirit rather enraged. Quickly calming itself the canine was able to assert that its caretaker and friend had gone immediately to the disturbance and new that he would take care of it. After all such creatures that performed such acts for pleasure were those most vile and deserved the to die in the cruelest way possible at least in Inugami's mind that was. She was not an actual Inugami as that would have meant her friend would have been forced to bury her up till her neck in the ground and then taunt her with food. Issei in the spirits mind was too kind to do such a thing to her as when he had found her as a puppy seven years ago the child had grown extremely attached to her. Inugami's affection towards her friend was also just as much if not even more so.

Though the spirits patience had been tested when that 'filthy' Nekomata had been trailing him. Inugami's ire had been at its highest when Issei had interacted with the creature that had once been a Nekomata that was called Koneko. It was slightly similar to the way he treated her though it was more distant and teasing for which Inugami was glad. Though the spirit was still toying with the idea of killing Koneko as she did not like to share her friend with anything especially something that resembles a feline. But she had been told not to antagonise any of the Nanban's 'slaves' just yet.

Shaking off these thoughts Inugami recalled that girl who had taken refuge at the shrine. Inugami found herself liking the girl named Asia as she had a unique quality that endeared herself to anyone though it didn't stop the dog spirit from wanting to rip out the girls throat for almost desecrating the shrine by falling through it. Though she had been surprised at the girls origins and how she believed that a deity would care for the judgement of mortals in short like Issei's mentor and Issei himself Inugami had found the girls naïve nature to be rather amusing an endearing.

Finally after sensing what her friend and master was doing in the place where he had materialised Inugami gave a nod of approval at what he was doing before deciding to head back to the dojo and residence.

* * *

Freed Sellzen had been thoroughly enjoying himself as he killed the contractor. For the deranged stray exorcist this was total bliss killing whenever he felt like it. Though it had taken him some considerable time to find one of those 'shitty' devil's contractors it had been worth it for this result. After all for such a twisted and repulsive human being as Freed the cries of despair, pain and fear had been exhilarating. "Ah I wish this would last forever" Freed exclaimed dreamily.

"You know that's the thing about dreams" a soft ominous voice broke the stray exorcist's fantasy.

Turning around Freed looked for the source of the voice but was unable to determine where the voice was coming from.

"At some point you are bound to wake up" The voice continued soft and almost as quiet as a whisper. It was infuriatingly calm and composed not to mention that it seemed as if someone was whispering in his ear.

Freed Spun around enraged "Show yourself you shitty devil" he roared. "Show me so that I can kill you." Freed demanded pointing his gun and sword that was made out of light trying to search for the source of the voice.

"I am" the voice began once again from behind Freed over his shoulder "right here" when the soft ominous voice says the last lines it is as if he is everywhere in the room. Needless to say this unnerved Freed.

"Bastard stop acting like a coward and show yourself already" Freed demanded growing fearful as well as enraged with each passing moment.

"I am no Samurai Nanban" The voice answered every word coming from a different position. "And even one such as they would not sully their blades with an animal such as yourself."

Freed's increased anger made him unaware of how dark the room was getting and how the shadows were starting to envelope the room. "Where are you dammit I can't see you show yourself already." he snarled almost frothing at the jaws.

"That would be against the point of it all now wouldn't it?" the voice mocked in its reserved manner. "Why should an Animal get what it wants?" the voice asked.

"You shitty Devil I m going to make you scream for death after this" Freed shouted at the top of his lungs and started swinging madly and shooting his gun off while roaring at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he found himself winded and hamstring as the stray exorcist felt a blow to his stomach possible a kick and a strike to his thigh that severed the tendons and muscle causing him to be unable to support himself. As he flew and crashed into the wall Freed felt his arms suffer a similar fate to his leg and his remaining leg following suit screaming in pain as he hit the wall Freed looked up and saw an inhuman pair of eyes stair down at him.

"Nanban" the owner of the eyes said and Freed realised that he couldn't see anything else as if all the light had been sucked out of the room he was in. "Your lack of imagination lends credit to the fact that you are barely even an animal's level of sentience" it explained as it kneeled down to look him in the eye. It was no secret that whatever this being was it looked down on him.

Freed found himself transfixed by that stare "Damn you" he hissed defiantly. But found it increasingly harder to breathe though the stray exorcist knew he had not suffered any fatal wounds.

"Since you enjoy playing games with peoples lives so much. Lets play a game" The owner of the eyes stated. And freed felt something sharp and hand like pierce his abdomen and start rummaging in his insides. He tried to curse but only coughed up more blood. "Save your breath" The voice told him "You'll be needing it to scream" it assured freed. "By the way" It stated offhandedly "The name of this game is Evisceration" it explained as if it was a day to day affair before the voice took on a softer and far more sinister tone "care to know the rules?" It asked rhetorically.

Unable to scream due to the blood coming out of his mouth Freed was only able to gurgle as his insides were being ripped out slowly bit by bit. In all it was a rather ironic death that he would have enjoyed inflicting which only made his destruction all the more complete

* * *

 **So how did you like it?**

 **I know I had Issei Kill Freed in my Final Fantasy Seven Crossover but I can't just stop hating the guy. So I had him killed off though this time I decided to be a bit more creative in how I had him kill and quite honestly I rather enjoyed writing the last part. Though part of me believes that I must go see my psychiatrist again if something like that is making me feel good and having come too easily to is a little unnerving.**

 **But in any case if you have any ideas you would like to share please review or PM me though I do prefer it if you review as I don't have it clogging up my Email but hey beggars can't be choosers.**

 **Also I have been thinking about killing off the Issei in my Final Fantasy crossover let me know what you think of that should I kill him or send him to another dimension A.K.A (another story)**


	5. Chapter 04: Setting the Stage

**Alright here is the fifth instalment I am sorry for not updating this one sooner but in truth I had it ready I just kind of forgot about it so to those of you who follow this fic sorry about that. In the last Chapter Freed just died and for those of you who have read my FFVII crossover with highschool DxD I have decided to expand on it more than I did in that one. Anyway I have had a shit load going on in the last few months but fortuntely tht is all ending to morrow so I can freely write without having to worry about extra stuff. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _It's not that I hate the person in front of me. If I had met him under different circumstances, this never would have happened. But I did meet him that day, and now there is no turning back. I must distinguish the difference between past and present. Everything must be left behind, and the man in front of me is the wall; the wall that I must break through. There is only one direction for me to go. I have to move forward. That's what I'm thinking...You too._ "-Kanami Yuuta Explaining why Ryuho and Kazuma have to fight in the final episode of S-Cry-ed

* * *

Koneko Toujou as she was now called was not one who showed emotion easily. More importantly as a devil she had seen many a disturbing and gruesome scene even with being a part of Rias's peerage. So when she smelled the scent of blood as she went to one of her contractors house she readied herself to expect some stray exorcist or the other still there killing the said contractor or taking the time to appreciate their handiwork. Coming into the contractors room she found a dead person with their face bashed in along with several bullet and stab wounds that were rampant in the chest. It seemed that whoever had done this was venting out stress. Koneko carefully moved around the corpse as to not damage any evidence that may exist. Following the sent of blood she slid the door to next room open to find a scene that actually disturbed and terrified her.

Slumped next to the wall from what she could make out was the stray exorcist his face petrified in a look of absolute horror and pain. It was no doubt the visage he had the moment his life was ended. What's more was that his stomach had been pierced open with his innards littering the room. Koneko noted that it looked as if they had been flung out one at a time almost carelessly. The thought of that made Koneko realise that this stray exorcist's had died because someone had been ripping out his insides. While all of this was shocking brutal and terrifying it was not what disturbed the former Nekomata turned devil. What disturbed Koneko was that she could feel as if the Stray Exorcist had died because of his life force, essence and very soul had been drained away leaving a completely lifeless husk that was frozen still in moment the last of its soul had been _stolen_. However Koneko recognised what had happened this was similar to what she had been thought some very powerful Yokai do as punishment to those who fail them, though Oni's were more famous for employing this technique

"Koneko" A voice male rang out to her gaining the former Nekomata's attention. Out of a teleportation circle Kiba stepped a sword from his sacred gear 'sword birth' ready in case there were any enemies still lurking around. "Did you find who was responsible for the death of one of our contractors?" he asked. Surveying the room until his eyes fell on the dead stray exorcist and a look of revulsion and hate flashed across his face.

"Yes" Koneko answered bluntly and coldly in her usual emotionless tone as she gestured over her shoulder at the dead stray exorcist. "The one who killed our contractor is over here" she explained.

Kiba looked between her and the stray exorcist and was able to tell that she had not killed him. The lack of blood on her clothes and the stabs wound on the stray exorcist stomach were a very big hint. "Do you know who disposed of the stray?" Kiba asked eyes surveying the room again incase a new threat emerged mainly who or what had done this to the stray. The signs that there was no struggle kept the Rias's knight on guard.

Koneko shook her head "No though the method that was used is highly uncommon for any of the three factions to employ as they have yet to do so" she explained also glancing around the room looking for any other traces.

Kiba looked hard at Koneko before asking "What manner of being do you suspect that performed this?" he asked noticing that Koneko had seen something like this before as she was a tad unnerved.

Koneko surveyed the stray exorcists corpse before looking Kiba in the eye "From what I believe happened to him either a Yokai or an Oni is responsible." she answered in her usual toneless tone.

"Kiba was taken aback at this. "But this is the Gremory's territory they wouldn't trespass like that." he stated. Though it did appear that Kiba himself did not know much about the Yokai Faction of the Oni's in general. Koneko herself only knew a tiny bit and that was from her days before she was a devil when she was still with her older sister

"This was their hunting grounds before we came here" Koneko replied. "And we do not know the full scope of the Yokai faction while no one knows anything about the Oni's other than their reclusive nature and refusal to accept any and all envoys" she explained. "Though the fact that none but the highest class devils, Angels and their fallen ilk have come back from wherever the Oni's main base is does give us an indication that they probably killed the lesser envoys." she reasoned.

"They would risk war with all three of the factions?" Kiba gasped at what he had just heard. In his mind it was downright suicidal to do so, and with good reason too.

"Oni are different to Yokai" Koneko informed him. "They are far more brutal and violent in nature and it is almost impossible to kill them less you are one of their own" she explained though a bit before this point Koneko had begun reciting what she and her sister had learnt before they became Devils. "Only Slayers were capable of such a feat and they have long since past into legend. If any are still around they would be highly sought after by the Yokai faction for their abilities." Koneko explained, Now she was just going on the stories she had heard though the former Nekomata believed that they were more real than others would like to believe.

"What do these 'Slayers' as you call them have that we don't" Kiba asked irritatedly at what he was hearing. Though Rias's knight was also frustrated at a lot more than just this.

Koneko face furrowed in concentration. "The saying can be translated as 'Slayers are humans who become demons to hunt other demons' but that is just translation of it." she explained. "I also remember hearing in a story about how they can commune and gain the aid of dead souls mainly those of warriors or mystics to aid them against particularly violent and powerful Oni" Koneko added. "Also I have heard they do make their weapons out of some of the parts of the Oni they slay while possessing some special form of second sight that is called soul vision"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "So they in essence are Oni's themselves but in human form?" he asked not fully understanding the rest that had been said.

"No" Koneko replied. "Oni's cannot change for unless they are going into spiritual form to travel vast distances and even then it is a wraithlike version of their actual form." she explained. "They are in essence alive humans who have become Oni's while still retaining their humanity" Koneko stopped there as she could tell she had hit a delicate spot for Kiba.

Kiba was silent for a moments looking at the floor before he spoke again. "I still don't see the reason why these Oni are so fearsome" Rias's knight stated.

"You cannot harm them unless you have soul vision which would enable you to see where their weak points are" Koneko replied. "An even then if you were to cripple it by breaking cutting off a limb the Oni would just manifest a partially intangible limb" Koneko explained though she was reaching the limi on how much she knew about Oni's.

"Partially intangible?" Kiba asked confused and concerned.

"You cannot touch it but it can touch you" Koneko explained. "I think we should report this to Buchou" she said. Kiba nodded and the two of them left the room via teleportation circle.

* * *

Issei Fuma looked down from his perch at the two devils as they disappeared a small amused smile adorning his features. It seemed that Koneko had some experience with the methods he had employed when he had stolen that stray exorcist miserable excuse for a soul along with his life force and essence. He was mainly amused that she could tell that normally if she had used the Senjutsu a Nekoshou like her had the potential for she may have seen all that he had done their and fainted from the backlash. Issei inwardly pitied the Koneko for rejecting what she was and running away from her problems when facing them would do her more good.

After all he could tell that the former Nekomata come Devil was an almost broken thing that you would have to be very careful around in case that you break it. Which was part of the reason he was kind and pleasant to her, another part however was that he took a little pleasure in watching her struggle every time something that triggered her base instincts as a Nekomata appeared. Thanks to him this was quite frequently and Koneko was doing a champion's job at hiding it. Thought Issei would prefer if she faced it instead of hiding from it or running away.

Issei was also amused at how his treatment of the prince of Kuoh had rattled and unnerved said prince, As it was plain as day that Kiba was frustrated at how he had been easily dealt with, the next head of the Fuma clan also believed that Rias and her 'peerage' as she called it were aware how close Kiba had come to dying in those few moments. That also was another reason for the Prince of Kuoh to be extremely stressed. Issei noted that he probable too would have been if he had grown up normally. A brief vision that he had received while working with his mentor for the Yokai faction flashed through his mind. The Shinobi once again reaffirmed his resolve that if that vision of a hopeless pervert came to pass in any alternate reality he would find and kill them for their lechery, such lust should not be allowed to exist.

Issei then recalled what little the Koneko knew about Slayers and Oni. In truth the Oni would be more than happy for any of the three factions to get involved with them free lunch is something beings like them would not say not to. However The Slayers were far from legend as it was because of their constant vigilance guarding the entries where the spirit and mortal realm merged that Japan had not been overrun centuries ago. Though Issei did note that they would not like to come back to find beings like Devils on their home soil claiming it was their own, that would be a sight to see.

Issei had been with a group of Slayers for 18 months and had made note of how powerful they were not to mention their extended life. Though they were all a unique bunch that were a few centuries out of date. The last people who became slayers was just after the warring states period. Then again the place where they resided did not have any sense of time as While issei had been with them for 18 months for him almost no time had passed in the mortal realm. He guessed that being in a place where to realms merge would make it easy for one to enter and exit at a place of their choosing if they knew how. As usual his mentor Kotaro had just chuckled ominously when he informed him about this.

Issei decided that he best leave as n doubt that Rias would be coming back. While he was already concealed in plain sight (invisible) Issei found that he best head back to the residence and discover what his guest had done in her spare time. That or he could go and scout out the Church though he didn't understand why the Devil's who claimed that this land belonged to them would have one in their territory when they were extremely vulnerable to even the depreciations of something holy, like a cross. With this Issei faded out of the room leaving it devoid of any living being or any being in general as he took the liberty of removing any and all evidence of the stray exorcist's corpse though he did so just to cause his sempai a bit of a headache.

Approximately three and a half minutes after he had left Rias arrived via teleportation circle with Kiba and Koneko to find an empty spic and span room with no evidence that someone had died here, even the smell was gone. Needless to Koneo and Kiba along with their 'king' were very disturbed by this development though it did lead them to being rather frustrated.

* * *

To say that Kalawarner was frustrated would be like saying the sun was warm. While right the Sun is actually burning hot up close while when you are a fair distance away (where Earth is) it is slightly warm in some areas. Her fellow fallen Angels and the Stray Exorcist under their employ where in close proximity to her and by definition the metaphorical sun. This was not an overly god thing at all for them. But it seemed the ever composed Kalawarner was not letting her displeasure show on the surface just yet. A little more time however and it was debatable whether she would snap or not. Needless to say those in close proximity to her would not be in the best of health when it happened.

"Where can they be?" Kalawarner finally asked rhetorically. The Holy Maiden had been late so she had sent the stray exorcist Freed to bring her in if she was late. Now it appeared that he was missing as well..

"Perhaps Freed took his frustrations out on the former Holy Maiden" one of the Stray Exorcists suggested Freed was always unpredictable and rather vulgar in his behaviour making no secret of it.

"He better not have we still need her" Dohnaseeek hissed. The Fallen could barely stand Freed's insubordination and they required Asia Argento alive so they could extract her sacred gear. The Twilight Heling would prove instrumental to the Grigori's cause and they would be rewarded handsomely for obtaining it. "We can't fail because of one humans depraved tendencies" he hissed.

"Indeed" Kalawarner agreed giving the other stray exorcists a cursory glance. "Perhaps when he returns we could teach him the price of such actions" she suggested though After Raynare's demise she was the one left to pick up the pieces. "Also perhaps we could teach his fellows an immediate lesson on the price of insubordination" she added in a dangerous tone. "You don't happen to feel like disobeying our orders do you?" she asked in an all too sweet voice.

Before Kalawarner could go any further something small and white struck her on the head in her temple almost knocking her off balance. The Grigori caught the white object to find that it was a piece of paper rapped around a stone. Massaging her Temple Kalawarner looked at the scrunched up piece of paper before deciding to unravel it. Tossing what she thought was a stone that it was rapped around aside she was greeted with a letter written in Japanese it read. 'I can't believe you would actually try to bring one of your dogs over here. More importantly I can't believe he actually thought I was a devil, you people have no sense of imagination, also one last thing you army sucks ad this message will destroy itself after it has been read'

Kalawarner did the appropriate thing and threw the sheet of paper away while taking a few steps back. Unfortunately for her she stepped on what she presumed was the stone that then exploded sending the Fallen Angel falling down and stinking up the entire Church they had already desecrated not tom mention spreading smoke everywhere making it hard to see while it had already become hard to breathe. "I'm going to kill whoever did this" Kalawarner hissed. As she and fellow fallen Angels along with the stray exorcists hurried out of the church. As she was about to exit Kalawarner suddenly felt the urge to stop, though she didn't know why.

"I guess they don't call you falling Angels for nothing" a soft ominous voice that held a playful and amused edge to it stated. "Tough to fall for a stink bomb is rather amusing" it added.

Kalawarner turned around and saw a figure outlined by the smoke standing in the church. Without thinking the Fallen Angel made a light spear and through it at the outline. "What?" she stated as she saw it pass through nothing but smoke.

That same voice chuckled softly in her ear. "I think this is enough humiliation for one day" it stated in an almost bored tone.

Kalawarner had spin around the moment she heard it to find nothing there. As she made her way out of the church the Fallen Angel had a look of absolute fury on her face. When she finally spoke it was slowly with every word elongated and as a threat thankfully for those who received them she only said four words "Find and kill him" she hissed. Not wanting to risk her ire the stray exorcists hurried to vacate the premises, at heart all of them were cowards. Not to mention none of them fancied being killed by their employer just yet. None of them bothered to ask why she thought this transgression had been performed by a male either.

* * *

Asia had been sitting down with Issie's mentor come parent like figure who called himself Kotaro and had been playing video games. And it had been a new experience for the former Holy Maiden though Kotaro's recommendations in which game she should play were rather strange and brutal in nature. She was watching Kotaro finish one of the Levels when Issei appeared out of nowhere.

Looking around the room with a blank expression on his face he raised an eyebrow at his mentor. "Ninja Gaiden" he stated in a blank voice. "I did not think you would like that depreciation of your rival clan" Issei said. "Did you not destroy them over half a century ago, the actual dragon ninja I mean." he informed them Though Asia was the only one hearing something new The rest already knew about it.

"Just because I single handedly destroyed all of the actual Dragon ninja clan does not mean I cannot enjoy the humour of them being portrayed as heroes" Kotaro answered "Though the names are all wrong, this black spider clan is however amusing" he stated. "They never actually lasted a decade let alone a century, offed of by the Emperor himself when they performed a failed assassination against him."

"Well you learn something new everyday" Issei said patting Asia on the back. "Those clans from the game you are playing had real life counterparts though they did not do the demon stuff" he explained. "Such actions would be foolish not to mention suicidal, when it comes demons for every truth they have told nine lies that or they always lie" he stated with a shrug if his shoulders in an almost casual way. The key word there was almost.

"You're back late" Kotaro said as he stood up and faced Issei. "I take it something caught your attention." It was not a question.

Issei nodded giving a glance at Asia "While I was being tailed I caught the scent of blood and immediate went to investigate" he answered. "There was some derange Nanban there that was performing obscenities in venting of stress"

Kotaro nodded knowing what course of action Issei had taken "There is more" he stated in his usual tone.

Issei once nodded before answering. "I went to search for the Church Asia said she was going to." Issei then paused before he saw his mentor give him a nod to continue. "There I saw more of those Fallen Angels that I had encountered earlier I believe they are part of the same group and some of their human followers." Issei explained. "There they had desecrated the place of worship by defacing it and leaving it bare and devoid of any symbols."

"I take it you did more than observe" Kotaro stated. It was not in his pupils nature to not cause a little chaos. Seeing Issei nod once again Kotaro smiled. "It seems that the Devils who claim this land is theirs will have their hands busy in the very near future." the head of the Fuma clan stated. "Also I will set more wards to ensure that none of those persons in particular finds this place" he stated. "Or" Kotaro began again this time in a slightly more ominous and dangerous voice that was still as soft as his usual one "that if they do find it it will be the last thing they will ever do."

Asia despite her innocent nature was rather surprised with what the two of them were saying, as they were talking about taking out a group that was part of the Grigori. "You're not really going to try and take on the Fallen Angels?" she asked a little frightened at the prospect.

Kotaro and Issei looked at her with their usual neutral but amused expressions on. "Why should we risk ourselves with such a foe?" Issei asked though the question was rhetorical. "I mean why should we have to fight them ourselves?"

"Yes indeed" Kotaro agreed his humour showing in his voice. "I mean it is always more healthy and better if you get someone who is already their enemy to do that for you." he stated. "That way you don't even have to risk yourself."

* * *

Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory were sitting at a table together with their respective peerages with them. They had many things that needed to be discussed but the most important thing was the number of stray exorcists that had appeared and were roaming around Kuoh in search of something or someone. Being quite relentless in it though they had yet to break any human laws just yet, the Two 'kings' and clan heiresses knew that they were aligned with the Grigori. "As you have said Rias we can't just leave these stray exorcist roaming around as one of them has already killed one of your contractors in your territory nonetheless, I suspect they are attempting to start another great war" Sona stated. "more importantly one of them was killed and whoever killed the stray exorcist took his body to hide the evidence."

"You suspect that they took one of their own comrades bodies so that they could hide their own involvement in the killing of the contractor?" Rias questioned to which her childhood friend and rival nodded.

"Exactly they are most likely trying to manipulate events to where they will have an excuse to open hostilities with us and most probably declare war, though it might just be a splinter faction as the head of the Grigori Azazel has no intention of starting another war." Sona stated. "If they were bleonged to him he would have requested our permission first before he sen them here. So it must be one of the more pro-war members that they work for."

"This does put us in a very difficult situation" Rias replied. "It may be one of the other leaders but that is not the real problem."

"I concur" Sona agreed. "The real issue is what we are going to do with these stray exorcist roaming around our territory as if they own the place while they are searching for something, which most likely is a sacred gear or something related to that." the Sitri heiress turned and looked at her fellow heiress before asking. "Do you know of any humans in the area that possess a sacred gear?"

Rias sighed as if she was embarrassed before she began "the only one that comes to mind is" Rias then paused her face turning serious. "Their after Fuma" she realised.

Sona narrowed her eyes in suspicion but then again it did make sense why Rias wanted to recruit if he possessed a sacred gear. "So then they are looking for him" Sona said dismissively. "Them finding him is nothing for us to worry about" she stated. "That is if they are looking for him."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Rias asked. "Who knows what might happen if they find him."

"Two things Rias" Sona stated. "The first is that Issei Fuma is far more than capable of taking care of himself and would no doubt make short work of them. From what we have seen of his capabilities."

"And the second?" Rias asked the first one she knew about but the Gremory heiress did not know of a second.

"The second you don't know about and I am still trying to solve" Sona answered. "Less than two days ago Tsubaki, Reya and Momo happened across where he lived in search of the stray devil."

"You discovered where he lived?" Rias asked not knowing why then Sona had attempted to have members of her peerage tail him.

"Yes we did however we cannot teleport there as I soon discovered more importantly you cannot find it if you are looking for it." Sona explained. "Today when he was being tailed he up and vanished to prevent us from finding where he lived."

Rias nodded in understanding, such spells or bounded fields were not entirely unknown to her though they were supposed to be rare and extremely difficult to maintain. "Is there anymore?" she asked.

Sona nodded in confirmation. "While they were there Tsubaki, Reya and Momo met a strange man if you could call him that who they believe to be his parent like figure and mentor" She explained. "What he looked like they could not make out as something perhaps a spell obscured his visage but he did possess the same mannerisms and speaking patterns" Sona herself gave an irritated sigh at how she was being outdone by humans but she believed it was not over just yet.

"Ara Ara" Akeno said in some sort of excitement. Rias and Sona along with the rest of their respective peerages except Saji would rather not know what kind. "It seems that If they do find Fuma-kun they will definitely be biting off more than they can chew."

"Himejima this is no laughing matter Fuma and his mentor who also calls himself that are wild cards that we have no control over" Sona chastised Akeno. "All we can do is round up these Exorcist as fast as possible before those two go and create an incident that will not have the Grigori coming down on us in full force for some perceived or manufactured slight" she stated.

"Yes I agree that is the best course of action" Rias replied. The two of them then surveyed their respective Peerages before they both left the room to round up the strays. Tipping of the local authorities may be a good start at rounding them up, but first they needed evidence that they had broken the law. Well they were devils weren't they?

* * *

 **So I have made them effectively send out all the Rogue Exorcists in search of Issei and Rias and Sona are going to try and round them up as it is the Gremory's territory they are on without could go wrong? Well if you were to ask me that would be a lot of things but that's for the next chapter. Also I hope you did notice that Kotaro had Issei manipulate the events to where this confrontation would happen.**

 **If you ask why he had him do so it is because by nature Kotaro in the Koie franchise is chaotic with no real motivation than to cause discord and destruction. He has mellowed out a bit by this century but can be just as vicious, ruthless and heartless if he wants to.**

 **Also he has gone through the events of Warriors Orochi so he plays Ninja Gaiden to amuse himself as he can't wait to tell Ryu that he is a character in a video game(that he played). Just incase you were wondering Issei too has been through the events of Warriors Orochi as well so he is slightly older than he appears, I would say four years give or take a few months if you count the time he has spent in the other worlds.**

 **The Oni information is from Toukiden who will have characters appearing in this one just a little later.**

 **Anyway if you have any ideas and thought you want to share please leave a review or PM me. Though like I have said before I would prefer it if you left a review and then PM me as it is easier to sort that way but if you just want to PM do it.**

 **See you next time**


	6. Chapter 06: Old Friends, New Foes?

**Alright I decided to update this and give Path to the King my GX crossover a little break not too long but enough to update some of my other fics and crossovers. So yeah internet is back so I can use information for reference like some names of characters or their abilities.**

 **Still I am rather unhappy with how this Chapter seemed to be dragging on for too long it really bugs me that I had to cut it short to avoid progressing hte plot to quickly.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _If you wanna run from you past, fine. But whatever you do, don't run from the present, or worse, your future_ " -Kadota Kyohei, durarara

Issei Fuma, heir to the Fuma Clan that had once been in service to the Hojo before their fall to the Toyotomi was sitting down in his residence drinking some tea that he had made. While he was never really in a bad mood or angry it was safe to say that at this point in time he was somewhat displease thought slightly for the moment. The source of these sensations that he felt were sitting across him one sitting also perfectly neat and proper respectfully sipping his own traditional cup of green tea however the other two however were stuffing their faces with rice buns that Issei had made earlier. Now while eating was just superficial to the ninja he still preferred etiquette and form over barbaric (Western) actions and did not approve of the burly man and young woman being so enthusiastic in their eating (devouring) of the rice balls. "They are but rice balls you two" he stated. "There is no need to indulge so ravenously in them like a rabid dog."

The one in the centre who had not been eating stifled a laugh "Forgive them, they always did enjoy your cooking" the young man with glasses explained. He wore a blue and white attire and had a white gloved that was lined with black as well as red. "Though I must admit that your tongue is had grown even sharper than it was when we last met" he stated with a friendly smile.

Issei returned that gesture "No sharper than yours Shūsui-san" he replied. "Though I have always imagined that one who served the council of elders yet who works alongside the slayers would have a one that is not only sharp but also forked."

At this the young man kept his friendly smile as he seemed to take in the veiled insult with "It seems I was correct your tongue is indeed sharper" he observed.

Issei smirked at this "One who schemes amount to nothing should not talk all high and might." he stated. "But I must admit to be able to take any hostility in with your stride is truly criminal and shows how much of a villain you are."

"Why do you have to be so mean to your friends?" the Girl who was barely a woman asked with a pout. "I mean your big sister comes here to visit you and brings along some of our friends and the first thing you do is start trading barbs with Shūsui" she complained "Was leaving you with that dodgy old man a mistake?" she asked herself more than the others who were present.

Dodgy that was a new way to describe Kotaro. Issei found that description very amusing as it was indeed accurate. "I couldn't possibly comment Hatsuho-san" he answered the girl. "Though what do you make of my Sensei Fugaku-san?" he asked turning to face the burly and large not to mention downright intimidating looking man who had still been stuffing his face.

"Who Kotaro?" the now named Fugaku asked. After seeing Issei nod he answered "I'm not sure but he is reliable, though his personality is rather something else." Fugaku paused a thoughtful expression coming onto his face "Though in terms of his character I would say that on appearance alone I would not trust any being that looked that unnatural or felt that unnatural either."

"Indeed" Issei commented. "For one such as a slayer yourself to say that he must be truly chaotic indeed." Turning to face Shūsui Issei then asked. "So why are you here?"

Shūsui arched an eyebrow before replying. "Hatsuho did just tell you that we she did bring us here to visit you." Shūsui gave Issei a sly smile "thought you could use the company since this land is being filled with Nanban and their own evils."

Issei now knew that Shūsui wanted him to suspect that he was here for another reason however Issei also knew that Shūsui and the Council of Elders had no objects of interest here at all so he decided to let it slide. "I see and what do you think of this place?" he asked. In truth they had met due to Issei finding them massacring several of the Fallen Angel's subordinates. Issei had no idea why no one had called any of them out for their choice of traditional Japanese attire or for the fact that they carried weapons. Really while believing they were cosplayers was somewhat forgivable not being able to notice that Hatsuho's kusarigama and Fugaku's gauntlets were real was downright foolish and suicidal.

"Well aside from the fact that you have Nanban's moving around that tried to murder us I say it is rather pleasant." Shūsui answered.

"About that they are inservice to an otherworldly creature of one of the Nanban's belief systems" Issei answered. "Sometimes I wonder if the Shimazu's decision to support the missionaries when they came here so they could gain access to firearms was the right decision to Issei mused "If they hadn't perhaps we wouldn't have several of their own other worldly beings laying claim to this land as their own." While Issei did was incapable of feeling the temperature or being affected by it the shinobi was certainly able to identify the mood change that had swept across his room.

All three of the slayers had a deathly chill in their eyes. It was clear that the prospect of others claiming their homeland for themselves did not sit well with them and why should they? The Slayers were those who prevented the Oni from flooding this land and devouring all within it even the laws of nature itself. To discover that these beings that had been trying to ally with the Oni had settled in their own homes was an enraging fact.

"I see" Shūsui stated a clarity and coldness in his voice that happened to show that he was definitely computing some form of hostile action plan in his head. "I presume that you are also working to remove them" it was not a question he knew that Issei would have been manipulating events to remove the intruders as well. As always when it came to things that didn't involve the council of elders Shūsui was not wrong.

"This very land we live on is claimed by those who call themselves Gremory and Sitri" Issei answered. "They attempt to manipulate the events in a humans life to orchestrate their death so that they may revive them as one of their own" he stated in his neutral voice. though it was clear that the prospect of such an occurrence clearly disgusted and enraged him.

"I say we rock up and smash any of those invaders and traitors into pieces" Fugaku roared it was clear that tea was not the only thing the Slayer had been drinking while he was here.

Issei wondered where he got the liquor from as he and his sensei did not keep such things in their residence. Issei then noticed Fugaku's gourd and the fact that it was empty. That did explain a lot. "Calm down" he stated. "While you would definitely be able to slay the ones who reside here would you be able to defeat those that would come in retaliation?" he asked. "Also they are attempting to form relations with the Oni's like they attempted and are still attempting to do with the Yokai faction" Issei explained seeing no reason to leave these three in the dark of the situation though he was quite sure that any of the devils that had attempted to contact the Oni's had been eaten or rescued by some of the slayers.

"He is right" Shūsui stated "This is not something that any can undertake alone headquarters must be informed." he stated as he rose. "I will see to it immediately."

"Are you not going to report this to the council of Elders?" Issei asked a little confused as to why Shūsui would neglect mentioning to them.

"The council seeks the end of the world, they would only see this as motivation and they do not need any more" Shūsui replied though Issei was convinced that there was more to it.

"I suggest to talk to my Sensei first he would be able to take you to the Slayer Headquarters in much less time" Issei informed him. Shūsui gave a polite nod before walking out to and went to the room Kotaro was with Asia. Issei then looked back to Hatsuho and Fugaku "So" he asked in casual "now that Shūsui is gone does anyone want any more tea and rice buns?"

Hatsuho just outed and huffed. "Why is whenever we see you something bizarre is going on?" she asked her tone gaining an accusatory edge.

"Says the girl from the distant past who fell asleep because she found her distant dreams of the remote past were preferable to reality of the present without giving a thought for the future" Fugaku replied in Issei's stead reminding Hatsuho of her own unique circumstances. Though he did so in his usual manner of teasing her which didn't help, although Issei would have simply taken it in his stride similar to what Shūsui would do. That the Slayers never liked.

Hatsuho blinked as if she had remembered something important that she had almost forgot. "Oh yes Kikka misses you very much and would like you to visit one of these days" the Slayer stated.

"Does she now?" Issei replied remembering fondly the barrier priestess. The memory of her also made him remember her older and slightly fearsome sister Ōka. Issei also recalled that he enjoyed teasing the two though Ōka was funner to tease than Kikka as with the younger sister it was too easy due to her sheltered upbringing. "So how is Utakata, these days?" he asked.

"Things have quieted down since you left" Fugaku replied. "The Oni are less co-ordinated than what they used to be" a tinge of disappointment could be detected in his deep voice.

"So I take it the a Chtonian Fiend had not appeared again and is not directing the Oni's as before?" to which the two nodded. "and I take it Chitose-sam is not causing any trouble?"

Before either of the two Slayers could answer a third voice rang out that only Issei recognised. "Issei?" Asia Argento called out his name as if looking for him. She walked into the room holding a small fox like creature that main colour was white and the tips of it's tail and its paws were orange. "I found this poor thing lying outside the house" she explained.

"Tenko-chan?" Issei spoke in recognition recognising the manner of being that Asia cradled in her arms. At the sight of him the Tenko ears perked up as it bounded off Asia and onto Issei's chest licking his face affectionately. Issei in turn stroked its head eliciting a mewing noise from it and looked with a rather unimpressed look as he stared at the two slayers. "You couldn't tell a Tenko was trailing you?" he accused. A being that was of divine origin like it had most probably been able to see through the wards Kotaro had made and was able to bypass them rather quickly without being noticed. "I thought Kikka-san said she would care for it while I was away?"

"I guess it got excited at the prospect of seeing you again" Fugaku reasoned and how were we to know if it could get past Shūsui's perception what chance would we have.

"You two operate in the field unlike our desk bound friend" Issei replied with a deadpan. "Though it is quite enjoyable and satisfying to know she was eager to see me again." he stated as he tickled the tenko underneath its chin.

"Inugami showed me where it was" Asia stated gaining Issei's attention "She did hu?" he asked rhetorically. "usually she is very possessive and unwilling to share" he stated.

"You keep an Inugami with you?" Fugamku asked surprised though it had more to do that he didn't believe Issei would create an Inugami rather than that he would keep one.

"Of course not" Issei replied amused "I just call her that, while loyal an Inugami isvery dangerous as it was born out of needless cruelty." Looking at Asia he now decided he must introduce her "Fugaku-san Hatsuho-san this is Asia" he introduced her. "She is a Nanban without any knowledge of our language and has asked me not to use the correct honorific after her name" he explained.

The two turned and greeted her with polite nods, they spoke but the two slayers did not know a word of english, they never needed to. "Um Issei what did they say?" Asia asked.

Issei smiled, he would be needing to teach her the language of the rising sun as if she were to stay her she would need to learn it very soon. "They greeted you, it would be polite to return the gesture."

"Um okay" Asia stammered before she gave a polite bow and mumbled "Konichiwa" to them. The Two Slayers looked at her and began to chuckle to themselves. "Uh did I say something wrong" the former Nun asked confused.

Issei himself was chuckling at the girl. "While I must say that you get full points for effort you used the wrong greeting, but I think my friends find your attempt rather cute." he explained.

"Cute" Asia stammered as her face flushed red which made Issei wonder how it was possible for a regular human to have it so. It was clear she was flustered.

"Well the greeting you used means 'good afternoon'" Issei explained. "It is evening so you should have said Konbanwa meaning 'good evening' instead" he informed the still blushing and embarrassed girl.

"Okay" Asia stammered "I'm sorry" she said in giving a rather awkward and fidgety bow to Issei.

"Why are you apologising?" Issei asked he was always confused with this trait of Asia's. "You have yet to do anything wrong, you simply did not know and there is no shame in that since you lived a sheltered and controlled life."

Asia decided to leave the room then and quickly made her exit no doubt going to find herself some water to drink or to splash her face with to cool down a bit. Asia's temperature had risen quite sharply but that may have been due to the amount blood that had rushed to her face. So Issei did not need to worry incase the girl had gotten sick or something along those lines.

"She seems a little similar to Kikka" Fugaku commented on Asia's innocence. "I think the two of them would get along."

"They are similar in the fact that they were sheltered for most of their life" Issei agreed.

"I'm sensing that there is a difference that you wish to share with us" Hatsuho stated she did not add that she had the feeling that it was a big one.

"Yeah Kikka has yet to be betrayed and cast out for following the teachings she was taught." Issei stated with brutal honesty.

"Nanban" Fugaku mumbled. "Only those barbarians could punish someone for doing as they had taught them to." the large Slayer growled.

"Well yeah what else do you expect out of them?" Issei asked. "Decency, reason, understanding?" he suggested.

The three continued to talk as the sun went down " _I find myself wondering is Shūsui is going to somehow get one of the highly dangerous Oni and release it into the area_ " Issei pondered as the three of them conversed. While highly unlikely knowing the former mole of the council of elders Issei knew that if Shūsui was able to pull off such a feat it would be highly entertaining to watch the devils attempt to take it down.

* * *

Koneko Toujou was still terrified by what she was. While in her time before becoming a devil she had heard many a story of the existence of Slayers she had never would have imagined even setting her eyes upon one. And from what the usually stoic girl could tell their aura's were a terrifying sight to behold. Then again they thrived where the boundaries of reality had been corrupted and slew the legendary monsters such as Oni on a daily basis so it was understandable that their own auras eclipsed that of anything she had seen. In fact it had been to much for her senses that making eye contact with the larger of the three had caused her to pass out. His murderous gaze only lingering on her for a moment before they pressed on.

The former Nekomata had awoken in the Occult Research Club room many hours later with a worried Akeno and Kiba looking over her still form concern covering their features.

"It seems you are awake" the voice of her king Rias Gremory stated. "Were you attacked?" she asked. "one of Sona's peerage found you passed out in the bushes" she explained.

Koneko shook her head "No Buchou" she replied. "I was not attacked." though in her mind she might have just attacked them as it may have elicited the same response.

"Then what happened?" Kiba asked concern apparent in Rias's knights voice. "Did you overexert yourself while searching for the stray exorcist's?"

"No" Koneko answered. "They were all dead when I got there" the former Nekomata managed to sit up rather though she was still a little shaken. "I saw them" Koneko stated realising that there was a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Saw who?" Akeno asked a little confused they had never seen Koneko so vulnerable before. "Is there something out there that made you fall unconscious?"

"Yes" Koneko stated as she hugged herself as the former Nekoshou felt a deathly chill go down her spine. It was the kind that occurs when one is subjected to a truth that they did not wish to believe in. Similar to a child finding out that It was not santa who gave them their presents but their parents buying the gifts and then putting the gifts underneath the tree in the night while they slept. However that would be tame this was similar to one having a nightmare about their family perishing in a most heinous manner and waking to discover that they were not dreaming at all. "I" Koneko began attempting to regain some of her usual stoic nature "I saw three slayers" Koneko managed finally letting out a large breath that the Nekomata did not realise that she been holding.

"Slayers?" Rias asked in a confused manner. It appeared that she had very limited knowledge on the factions in Japan it seemed. "Who are they to think that they can do as they please in Gremory territory?"

"There the ones who keep the Oni from devouring every soul in this land and corrupting the earth itself" Koneko answered. "I had always believed that they were just stories."

"Oni?" Rias replied "Why would they be here then?" she asked. "No one has ever been given a reply from any Oni" she stated.

"Slayers don't ward Oni they slay them as their name suggests." Koneko stated repeating what she had told Kiba earlier in the day. "The saying can be roughly translated as 'Slayers are those who become demons to kill demons' suffice to say they are as formidable as the Oni they face."

"It still doesn't explain why they are in my families territory" Rias stated. "Or why they killed the Stray Exorcist we found around the area you were in."

"Don't let them here you say that this is your territory buchou" Koneko warned. "They are not as cooperative as the Shinto or the Yokai and will drive you out if they here that claim?" From what the former Nekomata knew of them they were all rather terrifying to the regular human. "They may have come here to investigate the dead stray exorcist that Kiba and I discovered yesterday when one of their kind sensed what may have been an Oni even if it was weak one."

"And they would not think to request permission before entering someone else's territory?" Rias asked rhetorically rather unimpressed.

"Buchou that is the mentality that displeased Fuma-Sempai" Koneko warned her. "Slayers are myth among the Yokai faction and this country is the place of their origin, they were not present when Japan had contact with the missionaries" she explained. "they were doing their sworn duty to defend it from the Oni and would have had little to no contact with the outside world during those events."

Rias had a contemplating look on her face. "How powerful are these slayers?" she asked. If if her and Sona's peerage could repel these slayers perhaps they could-

Whatever the crimson princess of ruin was contemplating was interrupted as Koneko spoke. "They are as strong as the Oni they hunt, some of them are easily on a Maou level in case of the stronger ones."

"And the Weaker ones?" Rias asked only to be met with Koneko giving he a look as if she had asked a ridiculous question.

"Buchou" she replied as if Rias was being foolish "they slay Oni the only weak Slayers are those that are dead because they died off early in their duties."

"I still don't see what is so troublsome about those creatures" Rias confessed. She never did bother to study about those things because they were not of interest to her.

"Buchou" this time it was Akeno's voice that spoke "Oni are some of the most vile and vicious beings one can ever meet not to mention some of the most powerful." Rias's Queen stated. "From what little I recall of them, they are begins that use the souls of the dead's power to reunite with their loved ones as a way for them to enter into the world." Akeno stated. "Though these slayers existence does make sense since Oni are not rampart in every corner of the glob forget Japan."

"Well that was informative" Kiba stated feeling a little off with what he had just been told. "So these Onis and Slayers pose a dangerous threat to us then?" he asked.

"I don't think so" Koneko answered "as long as they are unaware of our existence they will focus on preventing the Oni from entering the world."

"And if they discover about the existence of Devils and the other factions?" Rias asked. This was definitely something she was going to bring up with her brother as soon it was possible.

"They may divert some of their forces to driving all of us out" Koneko reasoned. "That or they may decide to let some of the more powerful Oni get through so that they rampage and cripple us but don't think the latter will happen."

Rias decided to let this matter drop for now, turning to Kiba she asked. "Since we have disposed of the Stray exorcist's do any of you know what happened to the Fallen Angels with them?"

"It appears that they fled as soon as they realised their subordinates were being killed Buvhou" he knight piece answered. "Though there should really be no surprise there." Kiba's voice had the faintest edge of bitterness to it.

Rias decided to note that down and deal with it when the two of them were alone "So we can assume that the Fallen's presence is no longer a problem?" she asked to which all of her peerage nodded.

"Good I needed those things sorted" Rias stated. " _Riser is pushing for the wedding to be pushed forward_ " she thought surveying her peerage " _I have only three active peerage members as Gasper's condition is too unstable for him to be used._ " Sighing the Crimson princess of ruin realised that if things did not change soon she would be indeed getting married to Riser very soon.

"I take it you are contemplating about Riser pushing for your wedding date to be sooner" a new voice spoke to her.

Rias turned to see Sona standing next to her with a concerned look on her face. "While I understand the position you're in I myself cannot understand it fully as I am not in one myself at this moment in time." The Ice Queen of Kuoh let out an audible sigh. "Perhaps you could find someone who has no connections to either factions who could delay it for you" Sona then blinked as she remembered something "Perhaps you could seek sanctuary with Fuma-san since none of us can find his home perhaps if you were able to convince him to let you stay there for a while Riser and the others could not be able to discover your location." she suggested.

"I'm not sure" Rias replied "While it is clear he does not hate me I am unsure if Fuma-kun is friendly enough to allow me to stay there with him"

"Perhaps you could talk to him tomorrow as he is already aware of your situation." Sona suggested helpfully. Like Rias she understood that Riser was indeed truly despicable.

* * *

Issei was wondering how the two Slayers were coping with Kotaro and Asia for company. Asia was sweet but even he admitted that his Sensei unnerved the Slayers as his existence like that of his pupils was rather unique.

"Issei Fuma" the voice of Sona Sitri rang out to him from where he had been waiting for the bell to go so he could attend class.

Turning his head around he saw the Ice Queen of Kuoh give him a rather serious look. "Hai Serious-sama" he replied teasingly making Sona's eyes narrow in irritation. Getting under Kaichou's skin was rather enjoyable as she seemed to try and give a different reaction every time. "Is there something that is not so serious that I can do for you?" he asked in his amused fashion.

"Yes" Sona replied. "Though I feel that what we will be discussing is better away from prying eyes or curious ears" Sona then felt a chill at the smile Issei gave her, it was not a nice smile more like a nasty one shared when one person and the other shared some awful sort of secret.

"Why of course Serious-sama" Issei replied amused at her and rather curious as to why she needed to talk to him and specifically stated 'away from prying eyes and curious ears'. Though Issei did already figure out that she was going to ask something big of him or that someone she knew was going to. Still he might always humour them and play along even if he did intend to refuse at the end if he was to do so without compensation.

They entered the Student Councils room where Sona finally turned to face him, like before Rias Gremory was with her which made Issei briefly consider that they were going to attempt to recruit him. "So Serious-Sama, Baka-Sempai" he addressed Sona and Rias with his choice of nicknames for the day. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rias bristled at his choice of nickname for her. Fuma-kun" she addressed him "Do you know of anything or anyone that can possibly extinguish the fires of a Phoenix?"

Issei raised an eyebrow at this question. "How much is it worth to you?" he asked.

* * *

 **So yeah I added a few people from Toukiden and it's sequel Kiwami to it to mix things up a little and add another layer to the plot. Also as Koneko stated in their world Slayers had not been seen since before the Edo period so they have no knowledge of english or of Christianity. Also Issei's relationship with them was similar to that of the Protagonist of Toukiden though he did not take the protagonist's place he was present during the months those events took place though he left rather soon after they ended. I am thinking of having him use the Soul Eater on Riser if the two would come to blow though I am more tempted to be more creative in this case and think of another situation where Riser is humiliated rather magnificently so to speak. Shūsui does come to mind and releasing several powerful oni on him may be effective because they target your essence more so than your physical self though that too is badly damaged. Or I could have the Protagonist from Toukiden visit and kick the arrogant bastards ass rather well. But I suspect that I should be more creative and have Issei orchestrate his disgrace in a rather ruthless fashion that or have Kotaro ambush and comatose the guy/devil as that would be easier to write.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, If any of you have any feedback that you wish to share please leave a review or PM me though as always I will ask that you leave a review first with your idea and then expand on it later to me in a PM, please not that this is just a suggestion if you want to PM me your idea for this fic feel free to it is always good to know that others enjoy your work. Also I rather do enjoy seeing feedback so please feel free to review so don't be shy.**

 **On that note I will say I do take criticism rather personally so I may take insult if you flame and you do not have any outstanding fics to back up your criticism. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames do not qualify as constructive and have a rather opposite effect.**

 **So anyways until next time.**

 **Also don't forget to vote on my poll on Tsviet of Steel Crossover (I am not continuing that until it gets enough votes)**


End file.
